INVISIBLES
by Chamidontrachiva
Summary: Il ne savait rien d'elle. Ni son nom, ni son passé. Il ne savait pas si elle était intelligente, gentille ou sournoise. Cependant il aurait pu décrire avec la plus grande précision la couleur de ses yeux, la forme de sa bouche, de son menton, la courbe de son cou. Malheureusement pour lui, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il sache si elle était fidèle, gentille ou sournoise.
1. TROUVES

**INVISIBLES**

_" Il veut régner sur la Terre pour cesser d'être invisible aux yeux de son père adoptif et à ceux de son frère Thor. Elle, porte l'invisibilité dans ses gènes humains, et parvient à l'apprivoiser. Leur rencontre est brève et leur relation illusoire, mais elle ne sera pas inutile."_

**Courte fic sur le personnage de Loki, qui m'intrigue depuis quelques temps (en même temps un beau méchant torturé, qui ne craquerait pas?)**

**Les personnages ainsi que les événements relatifs aux films/comics sont intentionnellement laissés flous, mais l'intrigue peut être suivie sans trop de peine ;)**

**Je ne possède que mon écriture et le personnage « d'Elle » qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Bonne lecture et reviewtage actif je l'espère ! A tout à l'heure pour les courageux qui me retrouverons...en bas :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Trouvés**

**Il ne savait rien d'elle. Ni son nom, ni son passé, ni son métier, ni même ce qu'elle faisait à XX ce jour là. Il ne savait pas si elle était intelligente, gentille ou sournoise. Cependant il aurait pu décrire avec la plus grande précision la couleur de ses yeux, qui étaient d'un brun tirant sur le doré, la forme de sa bouche, de son menton, la vague de ses boucles brunes, la courbe de son cou, et tout son corps qui lui rappelait celui des danseuses étoiles de la Terre. **

**Malheureusement pour lui, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il sache si elle était sournoise, gentille, fidèle et intelligente. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir, et il le regretterait.**

Sa bouche s'était ouverte de stupeur, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et elle avait esquissé un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Ce mouvement fluide l'avait attiré comme un aimant, et s'était sur elle que son regard vert s'était posé, alors qu'ils étaient plus d'une soixantaine dans la salle.

Il n'avait pas cherché à la quitter des yeux : il n'était pas masochiste, et la perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aurait été une grave erreur, un gachi épouvantable. Il avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres spectateurs qui le regardaient maltraiter l'homme devant lui. Elle tenait plus de la créature surnaturelle que de l'humaine, même si la constitution de son corps correspondait à celui d'une mortelle, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas une déesse, elle n'arrivait pas à sa hauteur, mais il émanait de tout son être une force particulière, qui ressemblait à de la magie. Il parvenait à la sentir, cette chose qui émanait d'elle et qui pouvait être assimilée à une onde, une fréquence qui lui était familière. Si ce n'était pas de la magie, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il aurait pu la sonder, essayer de lire dans son esprit ou tout simplement lui adresser la parole, mais elle semblait inaccessible, tellement lointaine qu'il n'osa pas. Elle l'avait fixé pendant quelques secondes de ses yeux graves, et il en avait presque oublié sa mission et le but de sa venue. Mais c'est en ne discernant que du dégoût et de la peur dans ses prunelles qu'il s'était rappelé de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il avait été dans l'obligation de la quitter des yeux pour enfoncer l'appareil dans ceux de sa victime.

Un mouvement de panique générale avait alors possédé la foule, et une vague de terreur et de hurlements stridents était passée sur lui, alors que les invités couraient pour sortir du bâtiment. De tous les cris convenus, il n'en entendit qu'un.

«_Sortez ! Vite !_ ».

Sa voix : plus grave que celle des femmes qu'il avait déjà rencontré, sur Terre ou sur sa planète. Son cri était beau, même -surtout- teinté de panique et de stress. Sa course, entravée par une robe bleue longue et trop classique pour elle, qu'elle avait déchiré en montant les escaliers de pierres brutes quatre à quatre.

Pourquoi allait-elle à contre courant ? Pourquoi ne pas chercher à sortir, pourquoi ne pas vouloir fuir pour lui échapper ? Ne faisait-il pas peur pourtant, n'était-il pas imposant dans ses vêtements inconnus, noirs et qui lui conféraient une silhouette impressionnante et attractive ? N'était-il pas perturbant, après avoir fait une violente irruption dans une soirée soigneusement organisée et normale, pour agresser un homme ordinaire ? Apparemment non. Sa déception et la curiosité qu'elle aiguisait furent balayées par la courbe de son dos légèrement courbé et de l'étrange manière qu'elle avait de tenir les plis de sa robe à bout de main. Jamais la vue qu'une femme ne lui avait fait cela : une sensation étrange d'impuissance et une curiosité tellement forte qu'elle faisait presque mal : le tout formait une frustration qui montait crescendo le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lâcha l'épaule de l'homme, lâcha l'appareil qui ne lui servait plus à rien, et se mit à faire un acte d'une stupidité extrême, presque digne d'un humain stupide : il lui courut après.

Elle ne courait pas vite, mais, contrairement à lui, était dans un état plutôt aventureux : l'adrénaline lui donnait plus de force, alors que lui devenait pataud, s'emmêlait l'esprit et les jambes en voulant la suivre des yeux. Elle tourna à l'angle de l'escalier avant qu'il n'ai pu la rattraper.

Quand il arriva enfin en haut des marches traîtresses, la fille avait disparu. Il écarquilla ses yeux verts sous le coup de la surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à perdre d'une façon si lamentable. La seule chose qui restait de son passage était sa robe et ses chaussures jetées en boule au milieu du passage. Il s'y précipita et les foula du pied, comme pour vérifier si elle ne s'y était pas cachée (oui, le sentiment qui le prenait aux tripes n'avantageait ni ses actions, ni sa réflexion...à étudier). Elle avait également laissé ses sous vêtements. Totalement interloqué, il essaya de se souvenir si une quelconque coutume terrienne impliquait ainsi de se dénuder pour échapper au danger, mais rien ne lui revint. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux couloirs alentours, mais dû se résigner : la belle s'était purement envolée.

•

Loki en conclut que cette créature était un ange, ou une quelconque forme d'être magique venue visiter la planète Terre le temps d'une soirée. Cette hypothèse totalement folle et qu'il savait fausse le rassurait sur ses propres facultés mentales. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait forcé d'admettre que cette fille n'était qu'une hallucination personnelle, ce qui serait inacceptable, car cela signifierait qu'il fantasmait sur une humaine, chose honteuse, et qu'il ne serait pas susceptible de la revoir un jour. Sans compter le fait que sa raison commencerait à sérieusement partir en vrille.

•

La belle en question n'était pas « belle », pas au sens propre du terme.

Elle n'était pas mince, avait de bonnes hanches, son teint n'était pas parfait et ses cheveux étaient fades et indisciplinés. Ce n'était pas un ange non plus, ni une créature surnaturelle venue d'une autre planète, ni une déesse, ni une humaine comme les autres, malgré sa mortalité. Elle faisait partie de l'élite qui avait des gènes différents, que certains considéraient comme des mutants au destin hors du commun. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis sur la question, mais si elle avait eu l'occasion de l'exprime, elle aurait dit qu' elle pensais simplement qu'elle était une erreur, ni plus ni moins qu'une exception bizarre, due à un défaut dans l'exécution de l'œuvre de Dame Nature.

Elle avait apprit à grandir avec cette particularité, comme d'autres vivent avec un nez trop grand ou un grain de beauté mal placé. Elle ne se torturait pas avec cet aspect d'elle même, ni ne l'exposait au grand jour sans y être obligée. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cette particularité l'avait même tiré d'une situation difficile plus d'une fois. Elle n'avait alors qu'à se concentrer brièvement pour que la sensation « d'écoulement de soi » se mette à envahir son corps. Alors elle levait la main devant son visage et l'approchait le plus près possible de ses yeux. Elle y voyait alors clairement au travers, comme si elle regardait sous l'eau d'un lac vaseux. Elle savait alors que sa particularité était en train d'opérer, et qu'elle était devenu totalement invisible aux yeux d'autrui. Au début, cette sensation l'avait angoissé, mais après quelques séances chez le psy, ils avaient conclu tous deux que ce don n'était pas du tout un message du Ciel, ni une réaction inconsciente du fait de son désir de reconnaissance, ou de son complexe d'infériorité et de sa timidité maladive. C'était simplement là.

En vieillissant elle avait apprit à maîtriser cette sensation, et à ne l'invoquer que quand elle le désirait vraiment. Cela aurait pu être amusant si il n'y avait pas le problème des vêtements : en effet, si son corps devenait invisible, tout ce qui ne le constituait pas et qui était posé sur elle restait en l'état. Les gens voyaient donc passer un pantalon et un manteau flottant dans le vide, etc...

Le fait de devoir se déshabiller avait donc légèrement freiné ses pulsions. D'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà perdu trois fois son portefeuille en abandonnant son sac n'importe où.

Ce soir là pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde : quand elle l'avait vu débarquer, assommant les gardes du corps d'un geste ample avec un étrange bâton luminescent, elle avait sentit la sensation en elle se réveiller presque instinctivement, comme un aimant réagirait au passage d'un autre.

**Il avait une silhouette sculpturale, tout en angles, et elle aurait pu le dessiner en quatre coups de crayon : un appuyé pour les épaules, un autre très long pour la maigre silhouette, et deux pour les pommettes hautes et le cou fuselé, accentué par les cheveux mi-long d'un noir corbeau tirés en arrière. Un vrai angle ambulant, au teint pale et aux yeux meurtriers.**

Elle le savait car il l'avait regardé plus de temps que nécessaire. Cela aurait pu être gênant si il n'était pas en train d'éborgner un homme de l'autre main, ainsi n'avait-elle pas rougi. Elle s'était contentée de briser l'attraction de ces deux yeux verts au moment où il lui avait donné quelques secondes de répit, et avait songé à fuir, pour trouver un endroit plus sûr où elle pourrait devenir invisible, et revenir en bas pour observer tout son soul le nouvel objet de cette fascination naissante. Ca, c'était une mauvaise excuse : en vérité elle avait autant peur que le reste des invités qu'elle connaissait à peine, et elle voulait quitter cette pièce simplement par instinct de survie. Elle laissa tomber le plateau de petits-fours qu'elle avait présenté à chacun des groupes d'invités plus tôt dans la soirée, et se mit à courir.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il la suivrait. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'enlever sa robe et ses sous vêtements d'une main fébrile mais rendue rapide par l'habitude, avant de balancer ses chaussures aux trop longs talons dans le couloir. Instinctivement, elle s'était plaquée contre le mur à son arrivée, et était simplement restée là, à le regarder regarder ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait gênée d'être nue devant quelqu'un pendant son état d'invisibilité. Elle n'avait pas bougé, osant à peine respirer de peur qu'il l'entende, s'était juste contentée de le fixer de dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne des talons et passe devant elle sans lever les yeux, sans sentir sa présence, l'ourlet de son manteau effleurant presque sa jambe au passage.

Pour une première rencontre on avait connu plus intime, mais cette étrangeté l'avait bel et bien décidé : cette rencontre ne serait pas la dernière.

* * *

**La suite bientôt, mais je tiens quand même à prendre un peu d'avance...pour une fois XD**

**Merci pour votre lecture, si vous avez aimé (ou pas) laissez une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! A bientôt !**


	2. RECHERCHÉE

**Et si la Terre était envahie par Loki, ça donnerait quoi ? Bonne lecture ! :) (hum...non, ça ne donnerait pas une bonne lecture, ça serait sans doute très sanglant et pas très sympa)**

**Merci beaucoup à mes trois première reviewiewses (j'ai des problèmes avec ce mot...c'est...légèrement frustrant *sort*) **_SkyAngel1997__ , __Enthara_ et _fuyuki417__, _**tous vos commentaires me motivent et me font énormément plaisir ! (z'avez vu je poste tôt hein ? oO)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas (trop), même si j'expose un peu plus les détails pratiques de la prise de pouvoir de Loki, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. J'étais partie pour écrire une courte fic, mais je crois que malheureusement ma maladie est incurable, et que je vais commencer à m'attacher... Monde cruel.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Recherchée**

•

**Prendre le contrôle de la Terre avait été plutôt facile** : il suffisait de passer les bons pactes avec les bonnes personnes.

Ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait suffit de rapporter le Cube à l'Autre pour que les Chitauris l'aident à dompter cette race humaine, et il était devenu, du jour au lendemain, le Roi de la Terre (ce qui, dit comme ça, possédait une classe indéniable, vous en conviendrez).

Il n'aimait pas régner pour avoir du pouvoir, des richesses et des populations sous son asservissement, enfin pas uniquement pour tout cela, même si c'était bien agréable. Après tout il n'avait jamais aspiré à un trône, seulement à une quelconque importance et à du pouvoir. Il voulait régner pour qu'on le respecte et pour qu'il cesse enfin d'être invisible aux yeux de son père adoptif et à ceux de son imbécile de frère Thor. Inconsciemment, il faisait ça pour eux, pour faire ses preuves et pour montrer à tous qu'il était autant capable que ce blondinet, cette grosse brute qui n'avait pour lui que la force de ses bras et un gros marteau invincible. Lui, il était fin, intelligent et maniait la magie comme personne : il leur prouverait que ces qualités étaient autant, voire plus, respectables que les siennes.

Il avait eu l'embarra du choix pour déterminer l'emplacement de sa résidence : il voulait quelque chose de majestueux mais n'avait pas le temps de se faire construire quelque chose exprès pour les circonstances. Il voulait s'installer immédiatement sur cette nouvelle terre conquise, pour appuyer rapidement son pouvoir.

Il savait comment réagissait le peuple, pour avoir observer son père adoptif régner pendant quelques années sur son royaume. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui laisser une seule seconde de répit : il lui avait montré son pouvoir de destruction et sa puissance en faisant régner la terreur, en pillant, assassinant et détrônant les dirigeants déjà établis. Aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il lui prouve son attachement à cette Terre et sa capacité à gouverner. Et pour cela, il fallait être incroyablement présent, surtout au début.

Il avait donc choisi d'élire domicile dans un endroit qui lui plaisait avant tout (ce n'était pas à lui de choisir un endroit stratégiquement placé par apport au reste du monde, mais au reste du monde de s'organiser par apport à lui) : et après moult hésitations entre le Canada et l'Italie, il s'était installé à Tivoli, dans une des luxuriantes villas d'anciens empereurs. Il avait refait la moitié de l'habitat à la mode Asguardienne et s'y sentait comme chez lui, même si les deux styles décoratifs donnaient un rendu des plus éclectiques.

Il apprenait à connaître sa nouvelle planète, sa cartographie, l'extrême variété de ses peuples, de ses coutumes, de ses langages. Ce n'est que grâce à la magie qu'il apprit une trentaine de langues triées sur le volet, ainsi que les coutumes des pays qui lui semblaient les plus importants (il avait d'abord évalué les territoires par apport à la taille de leur armée, puis avait un peu changé de tactique et essayait d'évaluer leurs divers ressources, ce qui n'était pas très rapide et aisé pour un étranger comme lui, mais il en voyait le bout).

Il avait délégué son pouvoir d'une manière stratégique mais n'osait pas encore toucher aux frontières de la Terre, présumant que les humains ne supporteraient pas un énième changement si soudain.

Ses journées étaient bien remplies, souvent fatigantes de par l'accumulation de responsabilités et de jouissances. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à sa conquête, à sa vengeance et à ses plans d'élargissement du territoire terrien.

Ce n'était que le soir, quand il posait enfin sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il pouvait laisser ses pensées divaguer, et elles allaient avec une rapidité déconcertante vers la figure de l'ange qui s'était volatilisé ce soir là, en Allemagne. Ce n'était pas la première femme humaine (supposons un instant qu'elle le soit) qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas la première jolie fille qui croisait son chemin. Alors comment expliquer son intérêt pour elle ?

Il n'aimait pas perdre, et ce soir là avait été une sale défaite : rapide et imprévisible, sans qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa revanche. Après tout, n'était-il pas un Roi ? N'avait-il pas le droit de faire des caprices, comme tout souverain qui se respecte ? Si son souhait, sa récompense pour avoir gagné une guerre de conquête, était de la revoir, n'avait-il pas droit à ce petit cadeau ?

Son pouvoir commençait alors à lui tourner la tête : il avait la certitude que si cette jeune femme était humaine, il pouvait la trouver, où qu'elle soit, même si elle pouvait disparaître à volonté, rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Car il le pouvait, preuve ultime : il possédait sa planète. Et n'avait-il pas entendu parler (et presque combattu) des chers amis de son frère, aux pouvoirs surhumains ? N'était-il pas possible qu'elle soit comme eux, différente mais humaine ? Ce rapprochement ne faisait qu'exciter son désir de la retrouver, de l'interroger, de la posséder.

Il se laissait séduire par cette folle perspective, se surprenant à élaborer des plans pour la piéger, des itinéraires pour la prendre en chasse. Il l'avait vu en Allemagne, c'est dont là bas qu'il débuterait : dans un premier temps, il lancerait les humains à sa recherche, et si ils ne la dénonçaient pas, il enverrait ses hommes, ou les Chitauris, pour la faire sortir de sa cachette.

Il n'avait aucune preuve quant à sa réelle existence, et encore moins concernant celle de ses supposés pouvoirs. Il ne l'avait pourtant vu qu'une fraction de seconde et ne lui avait pas parlé. Il ne la connaissait absolument pas, ne savait rien d'elle, ne pouvait même pas prouver qu'elle était à la hauteur, ou qu'elle valait la peine de remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses fantasmes prenaient de l'ampleur, et plus il avait conscience qu'il ne supporterait aucune déception.

•

**Il les avait envoyé la trouver**. Elle le savait depuis quelques jours déjà : son avis de recherche avait été publié sur le site de la police (cet extraterrestre avait rapidement apprit à utiliser les technologies terriennes, il était malin, le bougre) et un ami de ses parents dans le métier l'avait tout de suite averti.

Depuis la conquête de la Terre par l'ennemi, sa vie avait été bouleversée, comme celle de toute la planète, mais fondamentalement, elle n'avait pas changé : elle se levait quand même le matin pour aller travailler (pour le moment en tant qu'étudiante aux Beaux Arts mais ça allait bientôt changer vu que le système éducatif allait être radicalement contrôlé et bouleversé), elle faisait ses courses et devait payer le loyer de son appartement. L'argent était toujours si difficile à gagner, ses parents toujours ronchons, ses amis toujours rares, les programmes télé toujours insipides.

La seule chose qui avait témoigné de la prise de pouvoir adverse avait été l'immense panne électrique, à portée mondiale, qui avait duré pendant une semaine. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils avaient comprit que quelque chose avait changé, et que plus rien ne serait réellement comme avant.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que les choses avaient pris un tournant plus sombre : des bombardements, des éclairs provenant de sources mystérieuses, des ombres au dessus de leurs têtes, et des annonces toujours plus pessimistes du gouvernement. Certains avaient parlé de fin du monde, d'autre de Jugement Dernier. On avait crié aux terroristes, aux extra-terrestres, aux zombies. Elle avait assisté à tout ça, c'était terrée au fond de son lit, la couette remontée sur son nez, quand les éclairs avaient résonné toute une nuit, avait formulé des hypothèses abracadabrantes.

Elle avait tout fait pour essayer de joindre ses parents, et avait fini par réparé un vieux vélo trouvé dans une déchetterie pour pouvoir se déplacer jusqu'à eux.

Pendant trois semaines, la Terre avait comme cessé de tourner : les transports en commun ne fonctionnaient plus, les commerces étaient presque tous fermés, les rues étaient désertes, les gens ne se parlaient plus à haute voix.

Inconsciemment, la population était comme en attente, soupçonnant l'arrivé du renversement qui allait se produire et changer leur vie.

Et il s'était produit.

Du jour au lendemain, ils avaient débarqué, les Chitauris, comme ils les appelaient.

Ils ne leur avaient laissé aucune chance : ils les avaient écrasé, dominé, en beauté, en à peine une semaine.

La population de la Terre entière s'était pliée à leur nouveau Roi et avait encaissé, paralysée par la terreur, les révélations, l'existence d'un autre peuples, les divinités, et la figure de celui qu'ils devaient maintenant appeler leur Maître, leur Roi, un certain Loki.

Ce qui avait changé était la peur, qui se lisait partout : sur les visages de chaque passant comme sur celui de vos proches, et la résignation. Ils avaient commencé à recruter et à embaucher des terriens pour gérer leurs petites affaires, et lentement l'activité terrienne avait reprit.

Comme en pays occupé, la population fut rapidement divisée, entre ceux qui suivaient les ordres, et ceux qui essayaient de lutter, le plus discrètement possible, souvent vite repérés et arrêtés. Ils étaient alors envoyés en Italie, et on ne les revoyait plus.

Les informations ou toutes sortes de médias étaient transformés en un ramassi de documentaires tournés à la va vite qui décrivaient le mode de vie à Asgard. Il y avait aussi des affiches et des publicités qui présentaient Loki, et qui diffusaient ses messages officiels en boucle. A chaque fois que son visage apparaissait sur un écran, elle sentait son cœur se serrer et tout son corps devenir brûlant, et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part écouter, boire chacune de ses paroles comme si elles étaient saintes. Cet homme était toxique : il dégageait un charisme effrayant, et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'une fois la télévision éteinte. Alors elle essayait de le comprendre, de savoir pourquoi il avait prit ainsi le contrôle de cette planète, et ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Son avis de recherche ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que ça : elle avait déjà deviné que si cet homme (devait-elle l'appeler ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le nommer autrement) l'avait remarqué, il n'hésiterait pas à satisfaire sa curiosité. Il avait bien la tête d'un enfant gâté faisant un caprice. Elle s'était demandé si il serait assez fou pour céder à cette lubie, et il avait prouvé qu'il l'était.

On lui avait dit de fuir : ses parents, une partie de sa famille s'était dite prête à l'aider à lui trouver un refuge à l'étranger et à se procurer de faux papiers. Certains de ses amis mis dans la confidence lui avait conseillé de se rendre. Comment fuir, comment se cacher quand son ennemi avait la _Terre entière_ entre ses mains ? Elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas changer de planète !

Après deux jours de lourds débats avec ses proches, ils avaient conclu que le pire était à redouter : le jour où Loki, fatigué de la lenteur de la police, rendrait son avis de recherche publique, des dizaines de personnes seraient prêtes à la livrer pour quelques royales récompenses (on parlait déjà de voyage à Asgard pour les hommes et femmes les plus dévoués au nouveau régime).

C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle décida d'écouter ses parents et de partir d'Allemagne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son don si spécial allait lui être vital : elle allait devoir devenir totalement invisible. Elle paya les services d'un ancien conducteur de bus pour passer en France clandestinement. Loki avait tout de suite installé une patrouille à chaque frontière, où toutes les personnes indésirables considérées comme des ennemis publics (opposants, anciens dirigeants, recherchés) étaient arrêtés et envoyés en Italie dans un lieu très rapidement rendu public : on l'appelait la Tour de la Terreur, et rien que son nom faisait frisonner les opposants à la nouvelle royauté, et ne laisser aucun doute sur ce qu'on y pratiquait (et ce n'était pas une cure de Thalasso, croyez moi).

Elle paya donc gracieusement un passeur qu'elle avait trouvé grâce à l'ami de ses parents , résolue à s'éloigner coûte que coûte de son pays d'origine.

Un mercredi matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, elle quitta son petit appartement dans le centre, laissa un message sur le répondeur de ses parents pour leur signaler qu'elle les recontacterait dès qu'elle serait dans un hôtel, et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous établi.

Son passeur était un homme à la retraite, plutôt âgé et réservé, qui ne posait pas de questions. Ca lui allait bien, elle n'aimait pas parler, et la situation était tellement stressante qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, et elle était dans l'incapacité de d'articuler un seul mot.

Le trajet se fit donc dans un silence tendu. Défilèrent par la fenêtre de la voiture des paysages dévastés par la bataille de la prise de pouvoir, des villages déserts, des patrouilles et des panneaux proclamant la victoire du Roi. Ce spectacle était désolant, et été arrivé si vite que personne n'en avait réellement prit conscience encore. Mais le contre-coup promettait d'être majestueux et dévastateur, du moins elle l'espérait.

Même si ses sentiments envers le nouveau maître de la Terre étaient plutôt indéfinis, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Voire qu'elle le haïssait d'avoir ainsi détruit un monde et une civilisation qui n'avait rien demandé. Même si il exerçait sur elle une certaine fascination, elle ne le voyait pour le moment que comme une menace lointaine, un être au regard transperçant qui voulait jouer avec elle en lui pourrissant l'existence.

Mais elle savait que si elle arrivait à fuir et à se faire oublier, ce prince de pacotille trouverait un nouveau jeu et une nouvelle lubie pour occuper son temps libre.

* * *

Arrivés à l'approche des premières frontières, elle sentit son pouls s'emballer, et elle arrêta là ses réflexions inutiles. Elle passa prestement à l'arrière pour se déshabiller, et s'allongea de tout son long derrière les sièges avant, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Le passeur articula silencieusement un « attention » avant de s'engouffrer près des bâtiments des douanes. Elle poussa une profonde inspiration et se concentra pour activer son invisibilité. La chaleur familière qui naquit au creux de son ventre et qui se propagea dans tous ses membres lui confirma que son étrange transformation été terminée.

Elle sentit la voiture ralentir, puis se ranger sur le bas côté. Son passeur ouvrit la fenêtre, et elle entendit une voix féminine et glaciale ordonner ses papiers, son autorisation ainsi que la fouille du véhicule. Son conducteur répondait par des phrases brèves mais affirmées, comme si il avait fait cela toute sa vie (ce qui était peut être vrai).

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, à s'en faire mal, quand la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit en coulissant, et qu'un vent glacial fouetta ses jambes nues. Elle se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas émettre un son, et plongea instinctivement en apnée. La douanière se baissa pour inspecter les sièges, et elle pria pour qu'elle ne s'étonne pas du tas de vêtements féminins jeté en boule dans le coffre. Son inspection sembla durer une éternité, rythmée par les battements frénétiques de son coeur qui résonnaient bien trop fort dans sa tête.

Finalement elle quitta le siège arrière pour contourner la voiture et ouvrir le coffre, ce qui lui laissa le temps de prendre une longue et précieuse inspiration. Le conducteur lui tournait résolument le dos, ainsi ne pouvait-elle pas voir si il mimait un calme impassible, mais la douanière semblait satisfaite. Elle allait tourner des talons quand un collègue déboula auprès d'elle, comme sorti de nul part, et annonça d'une voix légèrement paniquée :

-Le détecteur ! On a oublié le détecteur ! Si ils l'apprennent, on est mal. Ils peuvent nous virer pour faute professionnelle, ces salauds.

Elle avait presque déjà relevé la tête quand les pas se rapprochèrent de nouveau du véhicule, et elle se replaqua violemment contre le sol.

Le second douanier passa la tête par la fenêtre côté conducteur et articula d'une voix traînante :

-Excusez-nous monsieur, mais nous avons reçu des ordres il y a moins de deux jours : nous devons sonder votre véhicule pour détecter des traces de magie. Excusez-nous.

-De magie ? Protesta son passeur d'une voix plus farouche qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et depuis quand on est dans un film Disney ? Je suis pas un sorcier !

Tandis que la douanière rouvrait les portes et faisait mine d'allumer un lourd appareil métallique, son collègue tentait de calmer le vieil homme.

-On appelle ça « magie », mais on est bien d'accord qu'on est pas chez Harry Potter, ça serait plutôt une anormalité ou un truc du genre. En fait ce bidule capte et mesure des ondes. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, mais je sais que c'est Leur technologie, pas celle de la Terre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça dur qu'un instant, et depuis qu'on l'utilise on a encore jamais rien trouvé.

Dans la tête de la jeune femme planquée à l'arrière, des dizaines de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient. Allait-elle déclencher le détecteur ? Était-elle considérée comme une anomalie ? Ou bien ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une partie intégrante d'elle était un élément si profondément enfouit dans ses gènes que rien ne pouvait le détecter ?

Ses pires peurs furent confirmées quand l'employée, passant la sonde au dessus des sièges, s'exclama brusquement :

-Putain de merde, ça c'est allumé Rick !

Le dénommé Rick manqua de se cogner contre le cadre de la fenêtre en voulant en sortir trop rapidement, et accourut vers elle pour confirmer le phénomène. Ils échangèrent un regard peu assuré, comme si ne savait pas très bien quoi faire dans ce cas de figure si nouveau.

-On suit la procédure. Conclu cependant Rick comme pour lui même.

Sa collègue approuva, et ils dégénèrent tous deux leur arme et la pointèrent sur le chauffeur dans une froide résolution que donne la conviction du devoir à accomplir. A cet instant des opération, le cœur de la recherchée ne battait plus et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, et elle n'était liée à lui que par quelques minutes de trajet et de l'argent, mais elle savait que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

-Veillez descendre de votre véhicule ! Aboyât la douanière au passeur, qui s'exécuta lentement, les mains en l'air.

D'autres douaniers accouraient en tous sens pour prendre connaissance de la situation inédite. Quand on leur expliqua que « le détecteur » s'était « allumé », deux d'entre eux partirent chercher quelque chose dans leur bureau, et revinrent avec une petite caisse qui ne semblait avoir jamais été ouverte. On appuya sur plusieurs boutons et le couvercle se leva en un « pssshiiit » pour le moins curieux. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux imposants bracelets argentés, qui semblaient être fait avec du métal, mais qui devaient contenir quelque chose de bien plus dangereux et étranger.

Pendant que les agents s'occupaient à les sortir et à les activer en appuyant sur d'autres boutons de la boîte, le reste de l'équipe effectuait une seconde fouille de la voiture. La jeune femme se recroquevilla en espérant pouvoir se glisser sous le siège conducteur, mais elle était bien trop grande et pas assez rapide pour y parvenir à temps : un des agent percuta sans ménagement sa cuisse, cria pour alerter les autres, et aussitôt des mains la palpèrent, et on hurla à voix haute des exclamations de stupeur.

Elle décida de minimiser les dégâts, et dû se concentrer plus que nécessaire pour retrouver son apparence visible. Quand ils virent se matérialiser à leurs pieds une jeune femme nue et terrorisée, les agents mirent quelques secondes à réaliser et à évaluer la situation invraisemblable, avant de la faire rudement sortir du véhicule pour la plaquer contre le capot.

La peur, le froid et la honte d'être ainsi nue dans une position si humiliante eurent raison de son courage, et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. La douanière, peut être par solidarité féminine, jeta sur elle un gigantesque manteau rigide aux couleurs de la douane. Elle se sentit moins vulnérable et osa lever la tête pour inspecter ceux qui allaient causer sa perte : mais personne n'osa croiser son regard mouillé. Les agents reprirent la situation en main, et passèrent une énième fois la sonde sur elle, ce qui la fit clignoter vivement. On décida donc que ce cas de figure entraînait la nouvelle procédure, et on approcha les deux espèces de bracelets métalliques, qu'on fit claquer à ses poignets.

-Nouvelle technologie. Ça bloque les ondes « anormales ». Quoi que vous ayez fait tout à l'heure, tant que vous portez ces menottes, vous ne pouvez pas le refaire.

Les anneaux de métal lui parurent soudain trois fois plus lourds. Elle essaya de chercher un soutien, ou un pardon dans les yeux du passeur, mais il n'était déjà plus sur place : on l'avait mené dans une camionnette blindée garée derrière le bâtiment officiel. Des coups de téléphone fébriles étaient échangés dans de hautes sphères. On appela les supérieurs, les directeurs, les responsables, et pendant tout ce temps, elle resta immobile et grelotter, les bras ballants, comme si on venait de lui enlever une partie d'elle même. Quelque chose de bien plus important que ce don, quelque chose de bien plus fondamental.

-C'est le boss ! Siffla soudain un homme qui parlait au téléphone depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Il continua d'une fois plus assurée et formelle, qu'il essayait de faire sonner très professionnelle :

-Oui monsieur, nous en avons une monsieur. Elle correspond au signalement : un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, cheveux châtain légèrement bouclés, yeux marron clair, dans les vingt cinq ans, monsieur.

Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi personne ne lui avait encore demandé des papiers ou quelques autres informations de ce genre, mais à part des ordres simples et l'information sur ces menottes, personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole. Elle en déduit qu'ils n'en avaient peut être pas le droit, vu les regards un brin effrayés qu'ils lui lançaient.

-...et elle fait...des choses monsieur. Comme on nous l'a dit monsieur. Oui, nous l'avons sondé. Ca s'allume...c'est pour ça qu'on vous a tout de suite appelé...très bien...d'accord le plus vite possible...mais je vous en prie ce n'est que mon devoir et que...bien, au revoir monsieur.

Il referma le portable d'un geste définitif et se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant oser la regarder dans les yeux.

-On l'embarque. Celle là, elle part directement pour l'Italie.

* * *

**Nous retrouverons Loki, que j'ai un peu délaissé, dans le chapitre suivant :) **

***fait tourner son chapeau pour mendier des reviews* à votre bon cœur, chers lecteurs...**


	3. PRISONNIÈRE

**-Chami, on avait dit « courte », la fic.**

**-Huuuuuuum ?**

**-...ça veut dire : pas vingt chapitres.**

**-Huuuuuuum.**

**-Chami ?**

**-...**

**-Chami ?**

…**.**

**-et merde.**

**MERCI A TOUS pour vos reviews, c'est magnifique, motivant au possible et tellement gratifiant ! (et tout spécialement merci à **_Ysa666_ **qui m'a laissé 2 reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir -z'êtes jaloux hein?- et qui en plus lit également **_**Magic Trick**_** ! Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'on suit plusieurs de mes fics en même temps! Et en plus c'est vrai, le contexte de « dictature » mise en place par Loki fait malheureusement un peu penser à 45). Continuons comme ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action (mais je me rattraperai au chapitre suivant, tout est sous contrôle ^^) Bonne lecture ! **

_**PS : pour les bienfaits de mon histoire, j'ai préféré laisser Odin vivant et Thor à Asgard. Loki n'a donc pas prit sa succession et Thor n'est plus exilé sur Terre.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Prisonnière**

•

On l'avait trouvé. En moins de quatre jours. Il était merveilleusement bien, soudainement. D'excellente humeur. Il adorait sa vie, il aimait ses troupes, les soldats sous ses ordres, il les trouvait extrêmement compétents. Même les terriens avaient assuré, pour une fois. Il les aurait tous embrassé (entreprise qui aurait été fichtrement longue et légèrement humiliante, il préférait abandonner cette idée) . Pour le moment, il se contentait de sourire de toutes ses dents, assit sur son trône doré, infiniment puissant et imposant, en faisant voltiger dans ses mains son bon vieux casque qu'il ne supportait plus à cause de la chaleur. On lui avait signalé que la fille avait été arrêtée à la frontière en essayant de fuir l'Allemagne. C'était un acte courageux. Parfaitement stupide et inutile, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il fallait un certain cran pour s'y essayer.

Il sifflota doucement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lasser et d'envoyer balader son casque en se levant (un de ses hommes le rattrapa avant qu'il n'aille ébrécher le sol en marbre). Il n'aimait pas attendre, et le trajet entre l'Italie et l'Allemagne était trop long à son goût.

-Combien de temps encore ? Sifflât-il à un de ses hommes qui attendait docilement près de son trône.

-Heu...je dirais une petite heure, mon Roi.

-Par tous les Dieux, pourquoi c'est humains n'ont-ils pas inventé...je ne sais pas, moi..la téléportation, plutôt que de s'embêter avec de vulgaires machines roulantes ?

Pas fou, le soldat comprit que cette question rhétorique ne nécessitait pas une réponse simple, et s'éloigna avec respect.

Rectification : il n'était plus du tout de bonne humeur. L'attente le frustrait. Il avait rêvé de cet entretient, il s'était déjà joué maintes et maintes fois la scène dans sa tête. Il savait qu'elle allait s'avancer, peut être morte de peur, dans l'allée centrale menant à son trône, et lui y serait assit, majestueux, et elle n'oserait pas le regarder. Cela sera jouissif, et confirmerait en beauté le fait qu'il était à présent maître de ce monde. Mais elle n'arrivait pas, sa cape le grattait, l'atmosphère de la Terre le gênait et il avait trop chaud. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il se sentait à son avantage.

Il ordonna d'une voix agacée qu'on descende les immenses stores qui ornaient les murs vitrés, et la pièce fut instantanément baignée dans une ombre apaisante. Il fit les cent pas devant son trône, descendit et remonta les trois marches plusieurs fois, avant d'enlever sa longue cape verte et de la jeter sur le siège. La mode Asgard qu'il affectionnait tant n'était pas du tout adaptée au climat terrien, et surtout à celui de l'Italie. Mais avec son manteau noir, sa chemise verte et ses diverses pièces d'armures ébènes, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas royalement imposant. Cela ferait l'affaire, le casque et la cape pouvait très bien prendre la poussière le temps de son séjour sur sa nouvelle planète. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas y rester éternellement : des plans de conquête beaucoup plus dignes l'attendaient sur Asgard.

Il pensa à son père adoptif et à son faux frère. Il essaya de s'imaginer leurs têtes quand ils apprendraient que le fils rejeté, le garçon maigre et mal-aimé qu'ils avaient osé priver de son véritable Royaume, celui qu'ils avaient gardé prisonnier dans un palais qui ne lui reviendrait jamais, en lui mentant en permanence, dans le simple but de leur être utile au moment venu, s'était dressé contre toute une planète pour la faire s'agenouiller devant lui.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils auraient peur. Qu'ils se repentiraient, surtout Odin. Que le pauvre vieillard aurait des remords, et qu'il aurait honte. Oui, Loki voulait le dépouiller de cette fierté que les hommes d'Asgard affectionnaient tant. Cette même fierté qu'incarnait Thor et qui lui avait toujours été refusée. Pour Thor, il n'espérait rien. Il ne le pensait pas assez intelligent pour réellement _comprendre_. Le blondinet ne savait que taper ou s'adonner à des sentiments bas qui le rendaient faible. Ce n'était pas un jugement stéréotypé sur les sentiments, mais simplement une constatation. Lui aussi savait aimer, lui aussi savait éprouver de la tendresse, de la sympathie, de la générosité. Mais contrairement à Thor, lui avait goûté pour chacun de ces égarements à la déception et à la douleur. Il savait maintenant qu'il fallait s'en protéger.

Ce n'était pas le cas de son imbécile de faux frère, qui s'y adonnait avec désinvolture et qui ne se rendait pas compte que cela causerait sa perte. Mais il fallait l'en excuser (ou du moins essayer, étrangement Loki ne se sentait pas assez de bonne humeur pour cela) : après tout, qui n'aimait pas le brillant, beau et fort Thor ? Dans son armure dorée, drapé dans sa cape pourpre, incarnant le défenseur toujours juste de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? Le Grand Dieu du Tonner n'avait que des admirateurs (et un ennemi, qu'il était heureux d'incarner avec une grande motivation pour compenser son infériorité numérique). C'était donc difficile pour lui de ne pas aimer en retour. En revanche pour Loki, cela avait été facile : il n'avait jamais vraiment été aimé à sa juste valeur, et son affection n'avait été qu'à sens unique. Dans ces conditions, il était plus aisé de haïr.

Mais Asgard n'avait donné aucun signe d'opposition pour le moment, comme si les hommes de sa « famille » poussaient l'offense jusqu'au point suprême : en l'ignorant encore et toujours. Mais cela ne durerait pas.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le Roi de la Terre s'était levé et avait frappé du poing le mur le plus proche. La vague de douleur qui accueillit son geste irréfléchi le calma progressivement. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la salle du trône et ne fut rompu que par un garde qui vint lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un convoi terrien.

-Faites-les entrer.

Il alla doucement s'installer sur son trône, dans une attitude un brin désinvolte (ce qui était un exploit de zénitude compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il était quelques minutes plus tôt), les jambes étrangement croisées, et il porta ses ongles à ses lèvres en un tic inconscient.

Les imposantes portes ornées de gravures s'ouvrirent difficilement quelques minutes plus tard, laissant pénétrer dans la profonde salle une bande de policiers terriens, l'air profondément mal à l'aise. La bande était constituée de plusieurs policiers ainsi que de trois soldats haut gradés en uniformes, qui avaient visiblement sauté sur l'occasion pour montrer leur dévouement et pour espérer se faire un nom dans le nouveau gouvernement. Il ne leur accorda pas un seul regard, à vrai dire, ils le dégoûtaient plus qu'autre chose.

Non, toute son intention était focalisée sur une unique petite personne, comme le premier soir, alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux dans cette salle de bal grouillante de bruit et de mouvement. Elle était nettement moins belle et confiante que la première fois, ce qui pouvait être recevable : la peau de ses joues était rouge et irritée, comme si elle avait prit un sérieux coup de froid (et lui qui mourait de chaud ! Ces humains étaient vraiment illogiques), elle semblait être plus chétive et maigre, ses vêtements trop grands pour elle et d'un mauvais goût assez agressif. Il en déduit qu'elle avait dû abandonner les siens quelque part.

Il ne changea pas de position, ni ne prononça un mot, attendant simplement qu'ils évoluent jusqu'à lui. Les hommes firent tous un salut plus ou moins maladroit à la mode d'Asgard, et on fit passer la jeune femme devant eux. Il nota que ses jambes tremblaient, et qu'elle avait l'air exténué. Pourtant, elle ne baissa pas la tête ni ne cilla quand ses yeux verts la transpercèrent sans retenue. Mais elle évita son regard en faisant mine de détailler le reste de la pièce avec attention. Il s'arracha de son attraction et jugea préférable de ne pas la regarder avant d'avoir renvoyé la bande d'imbéciles qui polluait son atmosphère personnelle.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans mon palais. Fit-il d'une voix emplie de sarcasme. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous pourrez repartir très prochainement. Votre aide m'a été précieuse, vous serez récompensés comme vous le méritez. Merci. Au revoir.

Il éloigna ses doigts de sa bouche pour faire un geste évasif de la main, et deux gardes escortèrent les hommes un poil déçus jusqu'à la sortie. Quand les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux, et que seule la jeune femme se tint au milieu de la pièce face à lui, Loki crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer à terre par manque de soutien. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et la rattraper, mais elle ne fit que vaciller et fermer les yeux avant de se stabiliser. Courageuse petite fille.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, après tout il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait dans un tel état d'épuisement, et aurait bien voulu attaquer tout de suite, mais apparemment son interrogatoire allait devoir être reporté. Il se redressa et croisa ses mains devant lui sans la quitter des yeux, essayant tout de même d'engager un semblant de conversation, pour tester sa dose d'épuisement. Elle, avait focalisé son regard sur les pieds de son trône, et ne semblait plus avoir la force de relever le menton. Il insista.

-Le voyage a été si difficile ?

Sa voix lui parut plus douce que nécessaire, et la jeune femme fut elle aussi surprise par son ton, qui n'était peut être pas digne de celui qu'elle avait imaginé pour un tyran. Sans relever les yeux elle se racla la gorge, et répondit lentement d'une voix enrouée :

-Un peu. Je suis fatiguée.

Loki comprit que c'était tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir obtenir d'elle aujourd'hui, et il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant de frustration. Autant d'attente pour _ça_. Cinq mots soufflés sans même un regard. Cette histoire devenait pitoyable. Pire : _il_ devenait pitoyable. Il ferma les yeux et émit un claquement de langue agacé.

-Conduisez-la à une chambre. Veillez à ce qu'elle dorme, puis apportez lui à manger et de quoi se changer. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand les battants des portes s'écartèrent sur leur passage, et ne vit sa prisonnière que de dos. Cette vision résumait assez bien l'entretient express qui venait d'avoir lieu : un ratage complet.

La situation allait-elle s'arranger ? Avait-elle des secrets, du pouvoir, quelque chose qu'il convoitait ? Les rencontres qu'il projetait allaient-elles être aussi insipides que cette première entrevue ? Il ne possédait pas vraiment de réponses précises, mais il commençait à se dire qu'elles pouvaient se résumer par **non**.

* * *

**Courage Lokinou, le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus...musclé ! En attendant, c'est à vous de jouer en cliquant juste en bas, oui c'est ça, dans le cadre par ici...**

**les reviews me motivent comme pas possible, sisisi je vous jure...preuve ultime : j'ai pris pas mal d'avance et je vais pouvoir poster la suite très très très vite...merci d'avance!**


	4. POSSÉDÉS

**Comme promit, je poste la suite très rapidement :**

**De l'action, de l'action, enfin de l'action ! Je me rattrape en les faisant un peu agir, vu que le précédent chapitre était assez déroutant. Réjouissons- nous, car c'est enfin THE confrontation entre Loki et Elle, et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire...j'espère que vous la lirez avec autant de plaisir.**

**Un merci tout spécial pour **_Naya _**et ses commentaires qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire (et oui, elle est dans de beaux draps en effet...et peut être qu'elle y finira, aussi. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, patience !).**

**Lecturez bien !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Possédée**

•

Elle ne savait pas trop à quel type de chambre elle s'attendait : soit un donjon, sombre et froid au style médiéval, soit une prison au vitres blindées et à l'esthétique futuriste. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

On la conduisit à une chambre toute petite, qui ne pouvait contenir qu'un lit une place, une armoire de bois et qui menait à une minuscule salle de bain immaculée équipée d'un assortiment douche/toilettes/lavabo terrien. On aurait dit une chambre d'hôtel peu recommandable, mais qui avait le mérite d'être propre. Ce qui la rendait hors normes était l'espèce de tapisserie dorée qui recouvrait les murs, et qui était faite à partir d'une matière qu'elle ne connaissait pas : elle en déduisit donc que ça devait être extra terrestre. C'est à peu près les seules choses qu'elle eu le temps de remarquer avant d'avoir la brillante idée de s'allonger sur le lit, et donc de tomber instantanément dans un sommeil de plomb.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard, quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre avec une violence qui lui fit mal à la tête. Toute étourdie, elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse, qui avait été salement maltraitée jusque là. Sans attendre une réponse positive, une femme entra dans la pièce, portant sur son bras un plateau repas et un large sachet plastique. Elle était un brin plus âgée qu'elle, et devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans, mais son visage était marqué par une quantité de rides prématurées. Elle la salua d'un signe de tête et se hâta de déposer son fardeau sur son lit dans dire un mot.

La jeune femme put constater que les aliments qu'on lui apportait était des boîtes de surgelés peut appétissantes.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés, fit la femme en remarquant son coup d'œil dépité, mais nous venons de nous installer et l'électroménager terrien n'a pas encore été mis en fonctionnement. Mais je vous assure que c'est plus bon que ça en a l'air.

De toute façon, elle avait si faim qu'elle pourrait manger n'importe quoi pour stopper ses crampes à l'estomac. Elle s'empressa d'arracher les emballages avec des doigts tremblants et attaqua en s'armant de couverts en plastique.

La femme la laissa se goinfrer en silence, en déballant le contenu du sac plastique et en l'étalant avec soin sur le lit.

-Il s'est dit que vous aimeriez peut être changer de vêtements. J'ai choisi ce que nous avions de mieux à votre taille, mais j'ai bien peur que ça soit légèrement trop grand quand même...

Elle termina son repas sans jeter un coup d'œil au tas de vêtements, ce qui ne semblait pas alerter outre mesure la servante (l'employée de maison ? Comment savoir si l'esclavage était même aboli sur les autres planètes?) et ce ne fut que quand elle l'incita à se lever qu'elle l'étudia d'un regard morne. Il y avait un jean élimé, aucun haut, et une quantité d'étoffes qui ne lui disaient pas grand chose. Voyant son air confus, la femme l'envoya se laver et prépara elle même l'assortiment des morceaux de tissus.

Sous la douche, elle put enfin respirer : personne pour l'espionner derrière la porte (enfin du moins elle l'espérait fortement), aucune fenêtre, rien qu'elle toute seule effectuant une tache parfaitement normale et quotidienne. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et apaisa les brûlures provoquées par le froid, et une fois propre, reposée et ravitaillée, elle se sentit prête à affronter tous les sadiques et tous les regards assassins du monde. Elle sortie précautionneusement de la salle de bain et retrouva sa petite chambre vide : on avait seulement laissé sur son lit un ensemble qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler, et qui était constitué d'un court pantalon, d'une tunique et d'un immense manteau sans manche qui la faisait ressembler à un agent de la CIA, le tout dans des tons sombres et d'une matière proche du cuire. Point positif : elle avait chaud, car on avait prit soin de lui donner un manteau doublé de...fourrure (peut être ? Elle ne connaissait aucun de ces matériaux).

Après avoir effectué autant d'actions titanesques et éprouvantes (à savoir boutonner et lasser toutes les fichues parties de ce foutu costume), elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas et ferma les yeux, attentive aux bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Elle ne se rappelait pas clairement de comment elle était parvenue jusqu'à cette chambre, mais elle se rappelait avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, et également un jardin extérieur clos lui avait semblait très joli. Il y avait de l'eau également. Mais c'était à peu près tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire.

Le voyage depuis les frontières avait été difficile, tant à cause de la précarité du transport (les voitures circulaient très difficilement et seulement sur autorisation) que de l'attitude des soldats chargés de l'escorter : hautaine, froide et peu attentive à son bien-être. De plus, les bracelets qui la menottaient et l'empêchaient de fuir la grattaient affreusement et étaient trop serrés. A ceci s'était ajouté le stress, la peur et la fatigue, et voilà : elle s'était changée en loque pile au mauvais moment, quand elle aurait enfin pu demander des explications au sadique qui l'avait fait enlever.

Mais il fallait qu'elle relativise : elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de le rencontrer de nouveau très prochainement, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas emprisonnée dans cette chambre miteuse simplement pour le plaisir d'écouler son stock de nourriture en boîte. Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout moment à ce qu'on vienne la chercher, puisqu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du temps qu'avait duré son lourd sommeil.

Mais elle s'alertait pour rien, car les heures passèrent sans que personne ne vint frapper à sa porte (qui était bien entendu verrouillée de l'extérieur). Elle attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que la même femme vienne lui apporter un second plateau repas, similaire au premier, qu'elle englouti de la même façon vorace (cette fois si elle prit cependant le temps de la remercier poliment). Elle en déduisit que ce repas constituait son dîner, et que le soir devait être tombé. Devinant sans doute qu'elle devait être perdue, la femme la rassura gentiment :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, _il_ vous laissera tranquille jusqu'à demain. D'ici là reposez-vous et prenez des forces. Vous en aurez besoin. Je viendrai frapper trois petits coups à votre porte pour vous annoncer l'heure du lever. _Il _dort très peu le matin, je vous conseil donc de ne pas trop traîner.

Elle la remercia avec plus de chaleur que nécessaire, tout simplement heureuse de rencontrer une personne aimable et serviable.

-Je ne fais que vous mettre dans de bonnes conditions, c'est mon travail. Mais je crains que nos rapports ne durent pas bien longtemps mademoiselle..sans vouloir vous effrayer. En général les invités ici ne font pas long feu.

L'ambiance se refroidit considérablement dans la petite chambre, et l'employée lui lança un lourd regard désolée. Elle préféra ne pas répondre, ne même pas y réfléchir (une crise de larme serait assez mal venue) et dissimula son inquiétude en faisant mine de triturer ses lourdes menottes.

L'employée n'ajouta rien de plus et s'empressa de débarrasser le plateau et de se retirer, comme si elle venait de commettre une grave faute professionnelle. Après son départ, elle choisi d'écouter ses conseils et de se mettre au lit sans tarder, mais elle avait déjà rattrapé beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, et son esprit recommençait à tourner furieusement. Elle ne s'endormit que tard, la tête farcie de scénarios catastrophes et de tentatives de meurtres diaboliques.

•

Trois petits coups discrets la cueillirent en plein demi-sommeil, et vu son épuisement, elle estima qu'il devait être dans les six heures du matin. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt, mais essaya vaillamment de bouger, de se remettre en position assise et de guetter les bruits de pas dans le couloirs. Elle resta ainsi à l'affût pendant quelques minutes, mais rien ne vint. Elle flemmarda donc dans le lit, risquant à chaque battement de paupière de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qu'elle fit, malgré tous ses courageux efforts pour rester éveillée : la fatigue l'avait de nouveau gagné, et son sommeil enfin apaisé était bien trop agréable pour qu'elle l'abandonne si rapidement.

Le deuxième réveil fut le bon : la gifle magistrale qui l'en tira fut d'une efficacité indiscutable.

Elle manqua la crise cardiaque de peu, poussa un cri de souris en sursautant furieusement et ouvrit de grands yeux, soudainement parfaitement réveillée. Elle mit quelques secondes à remettre ses pensées en place, et à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et qui était l'intrus qui venait de la maltraiter physiquement, et qui se tenait debout bien droit, immensément grand au dessus du lit, les joues un peu rougies par la colère, la main encore en suspend au dessus de l'oreiller.

Prise de panique, elle rejeta les couvertures et voulu se lever, pour essayer de fuir, ou du moins d'adopter une position moins vulnérable, mais il la foudroya d'un regard émeraude qui la cloua sur place.

-Je pensais que les terriens avaient un minimum d'éducation. Siffla Loki en la gratifiant d'un regard plutôt haineux.

Comment était-il entré dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne l'entende et se réveille ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas essayer d'avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie dans pareille situation ?

Perdant totalement ses moyens, elle bafouilla quelque chose, essayant de trouver un endroit où poser son regard, remontant inutilement le drap contre elle (pour cacher quoi ? Elle n'avait pas enlever ses vêtements de la veille) en un réflexe protecteur. Loki ne broncha pas, l'épinglant au matelas par la seule force de son regard appuyé et hautin. Elle avala sa salive et se décida à enfin braver la foudre et planta à son tour ses yeux dans les siens.

-On ne m'avait pas dit que vous m'attendiez. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

L'instant d'après elle était rudement plaquée contre le mur froid derrière son lit, le derrière de sa tête heurtant violemment la surface étrangère et lui causant un mal de crâne douloureux, la gorge compressée par une poigne à la force surhumaine, la visage de Loki dangereusement positionné à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle émit un petit cri de terreur surprise.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on s'adresse à son Roi ! Sifflât il rageusement en renforçant sa poigne. On accepte ses erreurs et on s'excuse platement de l'avoir offensé.

Face à son misérable gémissement de douleur et d'asphyxie, il changea d'appui et décala sa main de quelques millimètres sur la gauche, libérant sa trachée et la laissant brièvement inspirer. Malgré la douleur et le manque d'air, elle ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste afin de se dégager : tout son son corps était écrasé par son poids et ses membres coincés sous les siens. Elle ne revenait pas de sa vitesse et de sa force incroyable : il devait avoir l'habitude du corps à corps, car sa position était celle d'un prédateur et il l'avait adopté presque instinctivement. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il le savait déjà, et que cette domination exagérée n'était qu'un petit plaisir sadique qu'il s'accordait.

-Maintenant, petite insolente ! Insistât-il en grognant.

Elle articula un « excusez-moi » silencieux, qui ne put prendre corps à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il eu cependant un sourire mauvais et sembla retrouver un certain calme, la fixant soudain avec des yeux moins fous et plus attentifs, comme si il la découvrait pour la première fois.

-Je vais vous apprendre la politesse et le respect. Murmurât-il comme pour lui même en cherchant son regard, qu'elle s'obstinait sans cesse à dévier, gênée par leur violente proximité.

Puis, réalisant que si il ne la laisser pas respirer, il ne pourrait plus lui apprendre grand chose, il la lâcha complètement et se redressa tant bien que mal, les genoux s'enfonçant dans le mauvais matelas trop mou. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de faire un geste de travers et d'attiser de nouveau ses foudres divines.

-Mais pour cette fois vous êtes pardonnée. Vous êtes humaine après tout, et ce n'est pas de votre faute. On ne peut aller à l'encontre de sa nature. Annonçât-il l'air de rien, en fixant son intention sur un point invisible au dessus de son épaule.

Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre : elle était farouchement opposée à toute forme de racisme, et cette stupide réflexion en était certainement une. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les Asgardiens vouaient une haine sans borne à la race humaine, mais elle était certaine qu'elle était illégitime. A moins que ce sentiment de supériorité n'appartienne simplement à Loki, ce qui pouvait être envisageable. Dans tous les cas, mieux valait qu'elle garde le silence et qu'elle fasse profil bas, histoire de rester en vie plus longtemps.

-Je ne sais décidément pas ce que je vais faire de vous. Continua son geôlier qui fixait toujours une des fissures du mur et qui avait manifestement oublié sa présence silencieuse. Au début je voulais vous interroger, et vous ausculter pour mieux comprendre le mécanisme de votre corps. Mais après je me suis dis qu'il serait nettement plus simple et complet de vous disséquer, pour comprendre d'où vous venait votre faculté à disparaître. A moins que des expériences ne soient plus instructives : on pourrait vous mettre face à un danger de plus en plus mortel, et voir si votre transformation est due à un quelconque instinct de survie...

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et ses jambes se mettre en trembler : il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Autant de méchanceté ne pouvait être énoncée à voix haute en présence de la future victime, c'était diabolique et purement cruel. Loki devait en être parfaitement conscient, et devait guetter le moindre signe de sa souffrance et de sa terreur. Une haine indestructible naquit alors au creux de son ventre, et elle se jura en serrant les poings qu'elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas ce plaisir.

-...ou peut être les trois à la fois. Comme ce que vous faites ici avec les souris, vous voyez ? On les met dans une cage, on les drogue, on leur injecte des...

La seconde gifle fut moins puissante que la première, mais elle la surprit tout autant : pourtant, ce fut elle qui la donna.

Mais ce geste de violence -bien rare chez elle- était si soudain, qu'avant même que l'idée ne germe dans son cerveau, son bras avait jailli et sa main percutait la haute pommette de Loki de toutes ses forces. Avant même que sa main ne retombe platement le long de son corps, elle regrettait ce geste provocateur. Mais il réussit tout de même un exploit méritoire : il coupa net le discours désagréable de sa cible. Qui resta un instant choquée, porta une main inquisitrice à sa joue comme pour vérifier que celle qui brûlait lui appartenait bel et bien. Elle le laissa réaliser son insolence, priant fortement pour qu'il ne la tue pas en retour.

Mais leur réflexion à tous les deux fut de courte durée : Loki bondit comme un chien enragé et se mit à la couvrir de coups. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement forts (sinon la jeune femme serait morte dès la première attaque) mais ils étaient donnés avec application d'une manière très étrange, comme celle d'un enfant tapant son frère pour avoir les derniers carreaux de chocolat. C'était un déluge ininterrompu de mouvements brefs qui tombaient sur son corps entier, et qui la poussaient à se débattre comme une folle. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre coup de poing sur coup de poing d'une façon nettement moins dosée, griffant ses dos et mordant ses doigts fins.

Tous deux ressemblaient à deux gamins furieux qui cherchaient tant bien que mal à attraper et à maîtriser le corps de l'autre avec en des mouvements hasardeux. Mais le Dieu du Mal la prit de vitesse et arriva à la coincer avant qu'elle ne tombe tout bêtement du lit en gigotant sous ses coups. Lit qui était dans un état assez pitoyable, les couvertures ayant valsé dans la pièce sous leur lutte.

Il la domina de tout son poids, lui bloquant les mains pour stopper ses tentatives de fuite, jusqu'à qu'elle cesse de le taper et que toute sa haine ne se calme lentement, remplacée par un sentiment de vide et d'épuisement. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant un moment, elle totalement hors d'allène, lui tendu dans l'attente de son prochain geste irréfléchi. Qui ne vint heureusement pas. De toute façon vu comme il la tenait, elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger le petit doigt.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis : je n'ai jamais pensé que les terriens étaient des gens civilisés.

Sa voix était plus essoufflée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et cette constatation lui apporta un sentiment de fierté assez immature. Sentiment vite remplacé par l'agacement que provoquait le ton arrogant de sa phrase.

Elle songea un instant à lui cracher au visage, mais se dit que cela serait sans doute le dernier acte stupide de sa courte vie. Elle se contenta de prendre une précieuse goulée d'air pour articuler de la voix qu'elle essaya de rendre la plus froide et calme possible :

-Il ne fallait pas me kidnapper alors. Et encore moins vous intéresser à notre planète, si vous nous détestez tant que ça.

A sa grande surprise, Loki lui adressa un franc sourire, sans toutefois la lâcher.

-Ai-je dis un instant que je ne vous aimais pas ? Répondit-il sur un ton jovial.

Elle ne savait pas si il parlait d'elle ou de la race humaine en générale, mais décida que cette réponse n'était pas, dans les deux cas, convenable.

-J'aime votre complexité et votre faculté à l'auto-destruction. Continuât-il comme si la conversation et leur position étaient des plus normales, je pense que vous êtes une des planètes la plus intéressante que je connaisse. Vous semez le chaos et la douleur d'une facilité déconcertante : je crois même que je vous envie un peu. En fait, je dirais même que nous étions fait pour nous entendre, la Terre et moi.

Elle essaya inutilement de lui donner un coup de genoux bien placé pour se dégager de sa douloureuse emprise, mais ce fut comme si elle frappait un mur de pierres : il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas senti passer.

-Et pour en revenir à vous, continuât-il quand même comme si son coup l'avait ramené à son bon souvenir, vous m'avez tout simplement fascinée. A croire que depuis que je suis ici, tout m'a toujours été apporté sur un plateau d'argent...mais pas vous. Votre faculté à m'échapper vous rend attirante, et j'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir à vous voir ainsi sous ma domination.

Ça y est, son regard s'était de nouveau emparé du sien. Elle fronça les sourcils et montra presque les dents.

-On est satisfaite de mes réponses ?

-Certainement pas, espèce de sadique ! Explosât-elle avec une force qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant pourri gâté qui a toujours désiré posséder tout sur quoi ses yeux se posaient. Vous n'avez jamais connu la frustration ou la privation, et vous êtes devenu ignoble et fade. Si me détruire vous amuse, si jouer au Roi et dominer une planète vous distrait, et bien continuez à faire joujou. Mais cessez de vous croire si supérieur au reste de l'univers, car ce n'est qu'un mensonge vulgaire que vous vous racontez en permanence pour ne surtout pas regarder la vérité en face : vous n'êtes qu'un grand gamin frustré qui n'accédera jamais au vrai bonheur.

Oh mon dieu que cela faisait du bien ! Même la violence physique ne lui avait pas procuré un soulagement si grand et si intense. Elle se sentit soudain toute puissante malgré sa position douloureuse et sa captivité. Le regard qui lui rendit confirma cette conviction : il avait soudain l'air d'un petit chien venant réclamer une friandise à son maître.

-C'est réellement ce que vous pensez de moi ? Articulât-il d'une voix triste qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Bien sur ! Éructât-elle avec une joie non-dissimulée.

Un sourcil noir corbeau se leva pour accueillit son cri du cœur. Doucement, la mine de chien battu fit place à un masque d'une neutralité glaciale, et ce renversement la paralysa d'effroi. Elle sentait la sentence approcher inéluctablement.

-Et bien vous avez affreusement tord.

Cette simple phrase coupa net ses élans de plaisir : elle se renfonça dans le matelas comme si il l'avait frappé. Il en profita pour lui lâcher les poignets, qui se mirent à furieusement la picoter. Il allait lui laisser des marques rouges vifs, le salaud.

-Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne : je n'ai jamais été un enfant gâté. Mon père -enfin celui que j'ai longtemps considéré comme étant mon père- ne m'a jamais aimé véritablement. Toute mon enfance, j'ai dû batailler pour lui arracher un sourire ou un geste affectueux : je n'étais que le cadet, le deuxième, celui qui passait après. Ma famille ne m'a jamais accepté et je ne me suis jamais senti comme parti intégrante de ce groupe. Jamais aucun de mes désirs n'a été réellement assouvi. Alors ne venez pas me dire avec vos grands airs que je n'ai jamais connu la frustration ou la douleur : je n'ai connu que ça, je les ai apprivoisé, j'en ai fais mes maîtresses et ma force. De quel droit osez vous, petite terrienne, me parler sur ce ton, moi, le Dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos ? De quel droit osez-vous me regarder dans les yeux et poser vos sales mains sur moi ?

Tout en parlant, son ton devenait de plus en plus impérieux, sa respiration haletante : son discours s'emballait. Il s'énervait et s'enflammait, et ses mains, dans une totale opposition à son discours, remontaient lentement vers sa gorge.

-De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me donner des conseils ? Avez-vous oublié que je tenais votre vie entre mes mains, et que d'un simple signe de tête je pourrais vous faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Ses doigts enserrèrent sa gorge et elle se sentit bêtement suffoquer, paralysée par la douleur familière provoquée par l'étouffement, et par la terreur que lui inspirait le visage de Loki, qu'il avait approché d'elle jusqu'à aller l'enfouir dans le creux de son cou ainsi maltraité. Elle essaya d'inspirer en vain, et ses mains libérées vinrent agripper le cuir chevelu de son bourreau dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. Étrangement ce geste déplacé et sa présence contre sa peau lui causaient plus de peine que ses mains bloquant sa respiration, mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

-Avons-nous oublié que personne ne viendra nous délivrer, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de vous enfuir ? Sifflât-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il souriait.

Il desserra alors légèrement sa poigne, à l'instant même ou elle voyait une tache noire se former au centre de sa vision.

Instinctivement elle poussa un gémissement désespéré et inspira goulûment, avalant des mèches de cheveux noirs au passage.

-...plus moyen de disparaître en laissant derrière soi son soulier, mademoiselle Cendrillon ?

_Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un homme qui se lave les cheveux avec un shampoing pour enfant au parfum Barbapapa, _aurait était une réponse appropriée si elle pouvait émettre le moindre son.

En effet, l'extra-terrestre n'avait pas dû aller chercher très loin son nécessaire à toilette, ou n'avait pas connaissance des produits terriens : quoi qu'il en soit, ses cheveux avaient le goût sucré des shampoing pour petites filles.

Elle ne put réprimer en semblant de ricanement, qui coupa le tyran dans son élan : il releva la tête et l'interrogea d'un regard surprit. Sa proximité et l'expression d'incompréhension totale qui lui présentait au premier plan la perdirent tout à fait, et elle émit un son aigu qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire hystérique. Ce dérapage absurde lui sauva sans doute la vie, car Loki, sous le choc, délaissa définitivement sa gorge.

Elle même ne comprit pas ce qui lui prenait : était-ce la fatigue, la peur ou tout simplement la folie ? Les trois à la fois peut être ? Mais il lui était devenu impossible de s'arrêter de rire, comme si elle ne craignait plus rien, comme si elle avait finalement gagné la partie.

Elle voyait à présent Loki comme un petit roi de supérette, un enfant jouant au grand qu'elle avait brillamment démasqué. Et c'était jouissif. Et cette trouvaille la rendait invincible, et lui ridiculement pathétique.

Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi la fille avait tout d'un coup pété un plomb, mais il lui était devenu impossible de la regarder sans qu'elle ne parte dans une série de ricanements incontrôlables.

Profondément agacé et dans un état d'incompréhension et d'incapacité totale qui le déstabilisa, il se leva prestement du lit, remit ses riches étoffes en place d'un geste violent, lança un dernier regard à sa prisonnière hilare et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

Décidément, le caractère de cette fille le dépassait, et il avait l'impression que la situation était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer exactement la raison de ses actes durant cette première confrontation, comme il n'aurait pu déterminer à quel moment la situation avait dérapé. Il pensait pourtant avoir le dessus sur elle, qu'il la posséder enfin. Il s'était trompé, et le sentiment de défaite commençait à être trop habituel depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de cette fille, comme si le jeu auquel ils participaient tout deux possédait des règles qui le dépassaient.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier l'autre sentiment qui commençait à grandir au creux de son ventre, et qui allait sans doute arriver à prendre une place considérable en lui : de l'intérêt, de la curiosité et une furieuse excitation que provoquait la perte de contrôle totale. C'était un sentiment nouveau et troublant, et il ne demandait qu'à voir jusqu'où il le pousserait à aller. C'était le plaisir inavouable que procurait la défaite.

* * *

**Je ne sais de combien de chapitres sera constituée cette fic : au départ je misais sur cinq maximum, mais je crois qu'on est bien partis pour atteindre les six. J'ai écris le dernier chapitre en suivant les pistes d'inspiration d'une annonce, puis je me suis prêtée au jeu et j'ai remonté jusqu'à la rencontre du premier chapitre.../brefbrefbref/**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette accélération du rythme et cette rencontre pour le moins... mouvementée ! Si je continue selon mes plans, le prochain chapitre risque d'être divisé en deux parties : une Elle qui passe à l'action, et un Loki qui se demande ce qui se passe dans sa vie et qui pique une petite crise de colère. **

**Reviews ? Reviews !**

* * *

**PS : le surnom de Cendrillon m'a été gentiment inspiré par **_Ysa666 _**dans une de ses reviews, et je me suis dis que Loki, qui se serait sans doute intéressé au folklore terrien, serait bien du genre à ressortir cette appellation (sinon il y avait aussi Joséphine l'Ange Gardien pour sa capacité à disparaître en claquant des doigts, mais pour une mystérieuse raison je me suis dis que ça faisait moins classe tout de même...). **

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. ENVOLÉE

**Merci merci MERCI à mes revieweurs (gni) qui m'écrivent des commentaires si gentils (si vous pouviez voir ma tête quand je les lis...je suis certaine que même le tandem Loki/Joker aurait peur de moi).**

** Spéciale dédicace à Lilou, ô toi lectrice fidèle qui me suis et qui manque de sommeil à cause de moi...je devrais être désolée ? **

**Pardon pour l'attente, la reprise a été dure et bien chargée, mais je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas prendre trop de retard ! (PERDU)**

**Sinon dans ce chapitre, je vais m'occuper un peu de notre pauvre Elle et de ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir après toutes ces émotions fortes (pendant que Loki va se boire un café pour revenir à la fin, plus fort et plus beau que jamais **). Bonne lecture, reviewtage actif et au prochain gras pour un petit pétage de câble en règle (ceciestunenouvelleexpression) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Envolée**

•

Elle avait mal au ventre tellement elle riait, mais son corps ne devait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, car à chaque nouvelle respiration, ses côtes se contractaient et une nouvelle vague d'hilarité électrisait son corps. Cela dura longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue remporte la bataille contre le fou-rire, et qu'elle se laisse tomber sur son oreiller, toute haletante et baignée de sueur, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Était-elle folle de s'adonner à la moquerie face à un tel personnage ? En même temps ce geste irréfléchi l'avait probablement sauvé, car elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que lui aurait fait le psychopathe si ils avaient continué sur leur lancée...ça ne lui aurait pas fait que du bien.

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, le calme la gagna peu à peu et bientôt elle arriva à aligner quelques secondes de silence et de respirations profondes. Tout allait bien. Elle n'était ni morte ni souffrante, et ce Loki avait en quelque sorte perdu la manche : il était parti tout penaud, l'incompréhension se lisant très facilement dans ses yeux verts (qui étaient bien trop expressifs pour être ceux d'un tyran, il allait devoir travailler cette faiblesse si il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis). Elle en était fière, et pas simplement parce qu'elle été parvenue à survivre à l'entrevue, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait su lui tenir tête et le déstabiliser.

Totalement sereine à présent, elle poussa une dernière profonde expiration, qui la lava définitivement de sa crise de rire. Le silence qui accompagna son souffle se fit soudainement pesant, et elle jeta un œil vers la porte de sa « cellule » d'un air soupçonneux.

Un présentement soudain la fit se relever à demi et observer la porte d'un œil encore plus attentif. Elle se souvenait de Loki se levant du lit (oh mon Dieu que cette formulation était suspecte et faisait naître en elle des pensées affinement mal placées) et reculer vers la sortie, ouvrir la porte en grand, la claquer et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il lui semblait bien qu'il avait oublié une étape.

Elle se leva lentement, entendant ses articulations craquer comme pour protester contre le mauvais traitement qu'elle imposait à son corps, essayant du même coup d'établir une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts. Ce n'est heureusement pas bien grave : à peine quelques bleus sans importance qui ne lui faisait même pas trop mal, et une ou deux griffures qui lui barraient la joue droite. Son adversaire avait maîtrisé ses coups, contrairement à elle, qui, depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans son espace vital, avait agi bêtement dans la plus irréfléchie des confusions. Elle allait pouvoir surmonter les piqûres et la cicatrisation : le temps était venu de passer à des choses bien plus importantes.

Cet...homme (« _Dieu ». Pourquoi n'arrives tu pas à t'y faire ? Cela ne le rend pas moins effrayant pourtant_) lui faisait décidément un drôle d'effet. Pas seulement à cause de son physique, qui avait le pouvoir de l'électriser sur place, mais bien à cause de son attitude provocante, qui laissait cependant entrevoir en permanence une fragilité trop tentante. _Comment résister à l'envie de lui résister alors ? _

Ce Loki était une invitation à la désobéissance et à l'insolence. Et tous ses beaux discours et son aura terrifiante ne pourrait annuler cette force : elle l'attirait irrévocablement. Sous ses airs de grands dur, il ressemblait à un enfant (et à un barbaloki..rhumm) et cela le rendait vulnérable : on avait envie de se frotter à lui, de se risquer à le provoquer. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qui l'avait déstabilisé, et c'était bien ça qui l'intéressait.

Continuant son inspection et se fiant à son instinct, elle s'avança vers la porte et tourna doucement la poignet, essayant de se faire la plus silencieuse possible.

Le psychopathe avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment avait-il pu perdre ainsi tous ses moyens ? L'avait-elle à ce point déstabilisé ? Apparemment oui. Elle était génialissime, cette sensation qui la rendait fébrile et qui le rendait stupide à chacune de leur rencontre : elle allait en tirer profit.

Le souffle court, elle poussa la porte de deux millimètres, constatant que non seulement la porte n'était pas close, mais qu'en plus le couloir était désert. C'était tellement beau qu'elle soupçonnait le piège. Elle passa lentement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier si la voie était réellement libre, et dû se résigner, totalement surprise : c'était bien le cas. Pas une ombre ni un bruit ne lui parvenait des couloirs de gauche et de droite. Avant de faire ses premiers pas en terrain ennemi (supposons un instant que sa chambre soit terrain neutre) elle referma la porte sur la tentation et se creusa les méninges pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

Soit, elle avait la possibilité d'errer pendant quelques minutes dans la villa de son ennemi, mais il fallait qu'elle sorte pour une bonne raison, et certainement pas pour faire une visite privée de l'architecture Asgardienne.

La possibilité de la fuite lui semblait être une meilleure option, mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle passe inaperçue jusqu'à trouver une issue, et de là passer le contrôle de la sécurité pour se retrouver dehors. Autrement dit, entreprise impossible vu les menottes à ses poignets et sa tête de prisonnière apeurée. Sans son don d'invisibilité, sortir serait du suicide : elle ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir la réaction de son bourreau ni la punition qu'il lui réservait.

Alors que faire ? Rester bien sagement dans sa chambre et laisser passer son unique chance de liberté ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son tempérament, et son instinct de survie lui hurlait de sauter sur l'occasion, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire une fois dehors.

Elle se décida alors à faire cet acte stupide, qu'il allait sans doute lui coûter la vie, ou du moins quelque chose d'à peu près aussi essentiel (liberté de mouvement, nourriture, soins physiques...il n'avait que l'embarra du choix concernant les privations et les tortures, et elle ne doutait pas de son imagination en la matière), mais qu'elle s'interdisait de ne pas tenter.

Elle poussa la porte d'un geste plus franc, et fit quelques pas dans le couloir désert. Elle referma la porte derrière elle le plus silencieusement possible, puis choisi rapidement un côté à explorer : ça serait le gauche. Ses pas sur le sol parfaitement propre lui semblaient raisonner terriblement forts, et même les battements furieux de son cœur lui étaient audibles, mais elle se garda de céder à la panique : il était grand temps de se montrer courageuse.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir, des pas se firent entendre et une ombre féminine se dessina avec clarté sur le mur en face d'elle.

Elle recula précipitamment, rasant les murs, essayant d'atteindre la porte de sa cellule avant que l'ombre ne tourne au coin du couloir, mais savait d'avance que l'opération était irréalisable : elle n'avait vu la dangereuse présence que trop tard.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul, la femme qui lui avait servi ses repas et qui lui avait choisi ses vêtements se dressa devant elle, portant un plateau repas semblable aux précédents et qui contenait sans doute son petit-déjeuner.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers la prisonnière, ne semblant pas réaliser comment elle avait pu sortir de sa chambre, puis mis quelques secondes à analyser la situation, et ce qu'elle était censée faire en pareille circonstance. Après tout, elle était payée pour servir des repas et nettoyer une cellule, pas pour arrêter une prisonnière en fuite. Elle n'en avait tout bonnement pas les capacités.

La jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout : l'employée avait été aimable avec elle, voire attentionnée, mais elle ne pouvait céder au sentimentalisme et se laisser de nouveau enfermée et privée de sa liberté.

Elle avait décidé de s'évader, et maintenant qu'elle était dehors, si proche de la délivrance, ce n'était pas la peur ou le remord qui allait la ralentir et la condamner.

Profitant de l'état de confusion de la femme, elle stoppa son mouvement de recul et se précipita en avant, la percutant de plein fouet, la faisant basculer contre le mur et lâcher son plateau métallique. D'un geste rendu extrêmement rapide par l'adrénaline, elle se baissa et ramassa parmi la bouillie de son repas surgelé le couteau en plastique blanc fourni avec, et le plaqua de toutes ses forces sur la gorge de l'employée, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Elle n'était pas bien costaud, mais la femme ne l'était pas non plus : son cou était si fin qu'elle pouvait y voir chaque veine et sa trachée avec distinction. Même le pauvre couteau en plastique pouvait s'avérer tranchant et causer des dégâts sur la peau parcheminée, et la femme le savait parfaitement. Tout en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa main (elle s'aida de sa deuxième main pour maintenir le couteau en place et éviter de la couper par inadvertance) elle lança un autre regard vers le couloir, pour vérifier si l'employée était accompagnée. Elle ne l'était heureusement pas, et elle entendit seulement le bruit infiniment reconnaissable de deux portes qui battaient dans le vide.

-Ne faites aucun bruit ! Ordonnât-elle en un chuchotement furieux. Je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ce couteau. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que je n'apprécierai pas plus que ça d'avoir à vous trancher la gorge.

-Je...je ne crierai pas. Promit l'employée d'une voix paniquée. Je le jure.

-D'où venez-vous ? Il y a-t-il une sortie à proximité ?

Maintenant qu'elle était allée si loin, autant se servir de son otage pour se tirer définitivement d'affaire.

Mais ledit otage hocha la tête (avec précaution) négativement.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour sortir de votre chambre, mais je peux vous dire que c'est bien la seule pièce que vous allez parvenir à forcer : le reste de ce bâtiment n'est qu'une cellule qui en contient des plus petites. Il n'y a aucune sortie ici qui ne soit gardée par des dizaines d'agents armés.

Elle s'impatienta, émettant un petit bruit de langue agacé. Ce n'était plus étonnant que Loki ai omit de fermer sa porte, si il savait que sa sécurité était à ce point infaillible. Et toute idiote qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux sorties et à la garde quand on l'avait emmené ici. Elle était dans une impasse, et ne pouvait décemment pas lever les mains en l'air et annoncer à la femme qu'elle se rendait et qu'elle voulait bien retourner manger tranquillement dans sa cellule avant de se faire couler un bain. Elle était maintenant forcée d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si son courage l'abandonnait en chemin.

-Mais comment faites vous pour aller et venir dans ce bâtiment ? Demandât-elle d'une voix de plus en plus stridente. Vous devez bien passer par les entrées et sorties non ?

La femme comprit que sa patience avait des limites et avala sa salive avec terreur.

-Le personnel s'entretient a un pass qui nous donne accès au couloir menant aux appartements privés. C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner maintenant.

Elle tendit la main impérieusement, et l'employée lui remit une carte plastifiée qui ne présentait, Dieu merci, aucune photo, mais seulement un long numéro et un code-barre.

-Très bien. Fit la jeune femme d'un ton d'avantage soulagé, sentant un plan mûrir dans un coin de son cerveau.

Elle jeta un regard au visage rougit par le stress de son otage, et soudainement prise de remords, desserra un peu son emprise pour ne pas trop meurtrir la peau fine de sa gorge. Ce n'était qu'une terrienne, qui devait avoir été embauchée par manque de travail et qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ruiner son existence plus que nécessaire.

-Comment vous appelez-vous madame ? Demandât-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Camille. Camille Paterini.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couloir désert avant de revenir vers l'italienne.

-Très bien madame Paterini. Je vais vous demander de vous déshabiller, maintenant.

•

C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'elle devait braver les autorités pour passer dans un territoire qui lui était interdit. C'était deux fois de trop.

Cependant cette seconde infraction était bien plus dangereuse que la première, même si elle était moins conséquente. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment tomber plus bas qu'actuellement. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, elle était seule et dans l'incapacité de se rendre invisible, ce qui était deux faits incroyablement terrifiants.

Pire encore, elle ne devait pas se contenter de rester planquer derrière le siège d'une voiture, mais devait marcher à découvert et tenir en semblant de rôle, habillée comme une employée, portant un plateau repas à la bouillie écrasée et arborant une carte censée être en règle. Rien de bien méchant. Tout à fait faisable comme activité. Alors pourquoi ses mains peinaient-elle à tenir le plateau tant elles tremblaient ? Le mystère reste total.

Elle avait demandé à Camille de s'enfermer à sa place dans sa cellule, et lui avait prit son uniforme de travail. Le tailleur terrien était trop large d'épaules pour elle, mais si elle gardait les bras serrés le long de son corps, sa silhouette passait parfaitement. Elle avait même attaché ses cheveux en un chignon réglementaire, et les manches de la veste sombre étaient suffisamment longues pour cacher ses satanées menottes.

Si elle ne pouvait pas sortir du bâtiment à découvert, au moins pouvait-elle l'explorer à sa guise, enfin jusqu'à ce que les autres employés ne rapportent l'absence de madame Paterini et qu'on commence à la chercher partout. Elle se donnait une demi heure maximum. Un temps très court pour essayer de trouver une solution pour briser ses menottes, se rendre invisible et ainsi se tirer d'affaire.

Camille, une fois libérée de la menace du petit couteau en plastique, s'était révélée étrangement loquace : elle lui avait non seulement indiqué où se trouvait les gardes (et la sortie) la plus proche, mais également un minuscule plan du bâtiment dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Ce n'était ni un bâtiment réservé aux prisonniers (il avait la Terre entière à sa disposition, et des milliers de prisons où les placer, il n'allait certainement pas empiéter sur sa villa personnelle pour les enfermer) ni un quartier privé, mais quelque chose entre les deux. Le bâtiment était constitué de pièces hautement sécurisées (comme la sienne) et de salles de stockage de valeur. Et il communiquait directement avec la partie privée du villa, à savoir...la salle de réunion, les jardins et des appartements luxueux.

C'est là qu'elle se rendait : si les hauts dignitaires d'Asgard (supposons que Loki ai invité sa famille par exemple...elle ne pouvait émettre que des hypothèses hein) devaient venir sur Terre et loger dans les suites de la villa, sans doute avaient-ils à leur disposition du matériel de pointe et une technologie extraterrestre capable de briser ses menottes. Ou une clé, par exemple. Ca lui conviendrait bien une clé : simple à utiliser, efficace, rapide. Facile à trouver ? Rien n'était moins sûr : ce n'était pas le genre d'objet qu'on déposait avec amour sur la table de chevet de ses invités de passage (sauf si...on était vraiment tordus.)

Mais elle savait, inconsciemment, ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment en (tentant) d'accéder aux appartements privés : le sien.

Elle ne se l'annonça jamais clairement, quand elle traversa les couloirs vides et immaculés, quand elle passa les deux portes vitrées, fit glisser le pass sur le capteur, franchit la barrière et salua les quatre gardes qui ne prêtèrent pas bien attention à elle, étourdis par le ballet incessant des employés. Elle n'y pensa pas non plus quand elle répéta la même opération pour pénétrer les portes vitrées voisines, apercevant avec délectation un coin de ciel bleu italien qui semblait lui tendre les bras, inaccessible derrière les grilles de protection. Elle ressorti le pass, passa encore deux barrières avant d'être officiellement de « l'autre côté ». Elle fit mine de suivre un homme pendant quelques minutes, le temps de s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de couloirs identiques. Ils étaient cependant bien plus soignés que ceux du bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter, qui ressemblaient à des couloirs d'hôpitaux : ici, les locaux étaient décorés avec goût, dans des couleurs chaudes et chic, et certains murs étaient même ornés de toiles de maîtres très célèbres, importées des quatre coin de la Terre. Arrivée devant un Botticelli négligemment accroché derrière la porte d'un placard immaculé, elle faussa compagnie à son éclaireur et abandonna son plateau repas encombrant, pour s'infiltrer -seule cette fois- dans une partie éloignée de la battisse.

Cette zone l'avait tout d'abord attiré car elle possédait des fenêtres, ce qui avait commencé à se faire rare, et parce que le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge moelleux qui indiquait sûrement la présence de pièces importantes.

Elle vérifia qu'aucune arrivée intempestive n'allait la déranger, puis s'engagea dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille pour guetter le moindre signe de vie derrière les portes closes. Elle frappa à la première imposante porte de bois, prête à inventer une excuse quelconque pour justifier sa visite, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle essaya de pénétrer dans la pièce, mais la porte était résolument fermée à clé. Elle passa à la suivante, essayant de garder sa motivation intacte : elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la réussite. La deuxième porte fut la bonne, elle céda sous ses poussées, et elle jeta un œil curieux à l'intérieur.

Au même moment, une alarme stridente retentit de toutes parts, lui faisant manquer la crise cardiaque de peu. Elle était trop forte pour provenir du bâtiment dans lequel elle avait été incarcéré, mais ce n'était pas la porte qu'elle venait de forcer qui déclenché. Derrière la sonnerie hurlante lui provenaient des cris et des bruits de course : tout le personnel s'affairait, et les lourdes chaussures des gardes postés aux endroits de passage résonnaient au dessus du brouhaha du groupe.

Sentant tout son courage fondre d'un seul coup, devenant la proie de la panique en quelques secondes, elle eu d'abord le réflexe de vouloir refermer la porte sur elle et de s'enfermer dans la pièce déserte, mais elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de l'origine de la sonnerie : peut être était-ce bel et bien l'ouverture de la porte qui l'avait déclenché, et se cacher sur les lieu de son crime n'était pas la meilleure des tactiques de survie.

Elle abandonna donc là son idée peu brillante pour se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée, perdant le fil de ses pensées au fur et à mesure de sa course. Courir.

L'instinct de survie doit à peu près se résumer à cela : vous pousser à agir en abandonnant toute forme de réflexion pour trouver un abri ou une arme susceptible de pouvoir être lancée ou utilisée comme objet tranchant. N'ayant que_ La naissance de Venus_ sous la main, elle se garda bien de le détacher du mur pour en faire un barrage au travers du couloir, et le dépassa sans y prêter attention, préférant adopter l'option _fuite et course_. Courir.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où les gardes déboulèrent des couloirs autour d'elle qu'elle comprit réellement ce qu'était la définition du mot _terreur_.

Elle continua sur sa lancée, à savoir courir le plus vite possible en évitant de se faire dépasser et de se faire prendre au piège. Courir. Elle ne pouvait dire à quel moment elle était passée du statut de l'employée insignifiante à celui de la prisonnière en fuite, mais elle pouvait voir que le changement avait été brutal. Courir. Ses paumons étaient en feu, ses jambes lourdes et douloureuses, mais les ombres qui hurlaient dans sa direction ne la rejoignaient pas : elle était partie trop vite et avec un temps d'avance non négligeable. Mais, contrairement à elle, ils avaient l'avantage de connaître le terrain. Courir. Peut lui importait, elle en était arrivée à un point où le décor s'effaçait autour d'elle, où ses membres décidaient par eux seuls de la direction à prendre, des marches à gravir et des portes à pousser. Elle ne savait même pas si elle s'éloignait ou s'enfonçait au cœur de la villa, n'écoutait que les battements de son cœur qui rythmaient ses longues foulées, et les cris derrière elle qui lui ordonnaient de s'arrêter.

Courir.

Jusqu'à qu'il n'y ai plus d'issue, plus de portes à pousser ni de marches à gravir, ni de voix trop proches pour représenter un danger immédiat. Elle dû ralentir, fermer la dernière porte, embrasser la dernière pièce du regard jusqu'à trouver une clé dorée posée bien en évidence sur une commode, la prendre sans réfléchir et la faire tourner dans la serrure. Ce ne fut seulement qu'après s'être enfermée et appuyée contre le cadre de bois, avoir fermé les yeux et avoir essayé de maîtriser sa respiration haletante qu'elle s'était remis à penser. Son cerveau s'était remit en marche, ses membres avaient lâché les reines et elle s'était écroulée sur le tapis épais qui bruissait sous ses pieds. Terrassée par le contre-coup de la peur, elle resta recroquevillée une éternité sur le sol, jusqu'à pouvoir maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Les voix derrière la porte s'éloignèrent, et elle réalisa que le son définitif de l'alarme ne lui parvenait plus.

A ce moment là, elle pu se redresser légèrement sur ses genoux et prendre conscience de son environnement.

La pièce dans laquelle elle avait échoué devait être la plus reculée de la villa. La plus spacieuse aussi. C'était en réalité une chambre, ou plutôt une suite, composée d'une petite entrée dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, qui menait à la chambre, imposante et royale dominée par un lit à baldaquin dans un style baroque bien italien, et d'une salle de bain apparente qu'on devinait derrière les espaces laissés par les rideaux qui délimitaient l'espace. Les meubles étaient incroyablement hétéroclites, elle reconnu un style occidental, un fauteuil et une commode des années cinquante, mais également des fauteuils Louis XV et des tapis persans, sans parler de l'imposant lit qui prenait toute la place de la chambre. Le tout donnait un peu mal aux yeux mais relevait d'un talent de collectionneur formidable. Mais le plus beau était la fenêtre, large et ornée de rideaux lourds qui était positionnée juste en face d'elle, et qui semblait la narguer. Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir se lever et s'y traîner sans trébucher. Elle était ouverte, et donnait sur le devant du bâtiment. Elle y resta accoudée pendant quelques minutes, restant sans bouger à contempler la nature italienne dans une attitude proche de la béatitude.

Il ne lui restait qu'à retirer ses menottes, et elle serait définitivement libre.

Elle rapporta son intention sur la pièce, avec un regard différent cette fois ci, essayant de repérer les éléments Asgardiens du décors, cherchant quelque chose de coupant, une clé, n'importe quoi. Il y avait des bracelets fait dans le même matériaux que les siens, des étoffes et des objets qui lui étaient inconnus. Beaucoup. Elle se risqua même dans la salle de bain, se força à ouvrir les tiroirs et à fouiller dans les divers flacons.

Il y avait tout et n'importe quoi : des pierres, des bijoux dorés, des morceaux d'armures, du tissus précieux, des flacons de produits terriens, du sel, des bouts de papiers froissés, du shampoing sucré, du colorant pour cheveux, des puces électroniques...

Elle ouvrait et fermait les tiroirs avec exaspération. Cette chambre était indéniablement habitée, et pas par une personne des plus organisées et soigneuses. Près de la baignoire, elle tomba cependant sur plusieurs caissons au design épuré qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

Elle s'assit avec une classe indéniable sur les toilettes et commença à les manipuler pour trouver leur système d'ouverture. Elle dû appuyer sur un bouton dissimulé sur un des côté du cube, car le couvercle s'ouvrit dans un « pshiiiit » qui ne lui était pas étranger. A l'intérieur se trouvait une pierre bleue qui diffusait une lumière pale peu encourageante. Elle referma la boîte sans demander son reste, de peur de faire exploser la planète en touchant à une force supérieure par inadvertance.

Le deuxième cube se révéla bien plus utile, car vide. Elle trouva le bouton d'ouverture plus facilement et le son provoqué par l'ouverture du couvercle conforta ses soupçons : elle avait déjà eu devant elle une boîte similaire, et elle se souvint que c'était les douaniers qui l'avait apporté lors de son arrestation. C'était d'une pareille boite qu'on avait tiré ses menottes. Elle plaça ses poignets au dessus de l'ouverture, s'attendant à ce que les bracelets regagnent sagement leur place au contact de leur rangement initial, et attendit plusieurs secondes, mais rien ne se passa.

L'heure tournait irrévocablement, et elle ne doutait pas que les recherches prenaient de l'ampleur, et que bientôt on viendrait fouiller sa cachette, mais elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de fuir tout en étant visible. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la façon dont les douaniers avaient activé les bracelets, et fit glisser ses mains de tous les côtés, dans l'espoir de toucher un autre bouton dissimulé. Une petite lumière orange s'alluma soudainement, précédée d'un bourdonnement qui lui fit presque lâcher le cube. Elle était en train de jouer avec le feu, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que ce boîtier était similaire à celui de la police, et qu'il devait simplement servir à entreposer des objets précieux. Restait à savoir comment les ranger à l'intérieur. Plus le temps passait, plus ses tentatives se firent désespérée : elle en vint même à taper l'objet contre le bord de la baignoire, jusqu'à qu'il se mette soudainement à vibrer et à se colorer d'une lueur blanche. Elle lâcha le cube au fond de la baignoire comme si il l'avait brûlé, ressentant au même moment un pincement à l'intérieur du poignet. D'un même mouvement et comme animé d'une force magique, ses menottes s'ouvrirent et tombèrent vers la baignoire, semblant attirées par un aimant au fond du cube, qui cessa de vibrer et d'illuminer la pièce, et dont le couvercle se referma de lui même après l'opération.

Elle frotta sa peau endolorie avec un infinie soulagement, sentant revenir en elle une force qui lui avait manqué et dont elle avait presque oublié l'agréable sensation. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de la boîte, mais après tout laisser les menottes comme preuve de son passage lui importait peu : quand il découvrirait le cube, elle serait déjà loin, et son évasion ne serait inconnue pour personne.

Soudain requinquée, possédée par une folle excitation qui ne lui avait encore jamais prise quand il s'agissait de son don, elle commença à enlever l'uniforme de travail de Camille et à l'éparpiller un peu partout dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle baissait la stricte jupe grise, elle donna un coup de coude dans le lot de flacons qui bordaient la baignoire, et plusieurs d'entre eux se déversèrent sur le carrelage. Aussitôt une odeur sucrée de barbapapa envahie toute la pièce tandis qu'un liquide rose bonbon se répandait sur le sol. Elle jura et laissa tomber la jupe à terre pour éponger les dégâts.

Elle était en train de frotter le carrelage, à moitié déshabillée, quand l'odeur commença à lui monter à la tête et qu'elle y prêta attention et l'identifia. Elle cessa immédiatement son ménage et se releva d'un bond, additionnant deux et deux et déduisant dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait.

Elle allait devoir disparaître plus rapidement que prévu.

•

Bien sur, quand il avait apprit qu'une employée avait été enfermée dans la cellule de la prisonnière, et que ladite prisonnière se baladait en toute liberté dans les couloirs de sa maison, sa réaction ne fut pas particulièrement douce. Pour tout vous avouer, il manqua de griller sur place le garde courageux qui s'était dévoué pour lui annoncer la situation. Puis il décida de ne pas perdre de temps en un meurtre inutile et se contenta de jurer et de l'insulter de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête (un des rares avantages de cette planète était bien la diversité de leur vocabulaire) avant de se précipiter hors de la salle du trône pour aller engueuler d'autres personnes plus responsables.

Lesdites personnes plus responsables étaient en fait éparpillées dans toute la villa, et essayaient tant bien que mal de s'organiser en faisant des groupes de recherches.

Tentant de retrouver un calme relatif, Loki s'avança vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment C, qui lui était exclusivement réservé (il avait tout de suite aimé les jardins et l'intime cour intérieure) d'un pas impérial. Il envoya balader les gardes honteux d'un geste de la main, et traversa le hall d'entrée avec majesté, conscient des dizaines de regards craintifs qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il raffermit sa prise en main sur son sceptre et le brandit avec une adresse implacable, puis sentit serpenter autour de lui une puissante décharge magique qui fit frémir tous ses membres d'impatience mal contenue.

Il venait de se faire ridiculiser par une petite humaine insignifiante, et cela devant toute son équipe de sécurité, ce qui faisait deux défaites en une seule journée : c'était deux défaites de trop. Il allait devoir jouer le grand jeu afin d'étouffer dans l'œuf les médisances, démontrer son pouvoir pour préserver son statut et le respect que tous les terriens (sans exception) lui devaient.

Ce fut dans cet unique but qu'il grinça des dents, sentant la puissance couler à flot le long de son poignet, et transforma sa sobre tenue d'intérieure en son armure Asgardienne, toute de velours vert, de fins éléments dorés et de cuir ajusté. Il n'oublia pas de faire apparaître son fidèle casque à cornes doré qu'il n'avait pas osé reporter depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Il lui rappelait trop la « belle » époque de son adolescence, quand il était encore un jeune homme naïf et ignorant qui faisait tout son possible pour traîner dans l'ombre de Thor. La punition publique qu'il était sur le point d'administrer était un bon prétexte pour le ressortir. Il vint enserrer sa tête instantanément, poids devenu familier qui lui donnait une silhouette guerrière et incontestablement divine.

Les terriens agglutinés derrière les vitres qui le voyait ainsi pour la première fois semblèrent prendre conscience de sa puissance, et arrêtèrent de se demander comment un seul homme étranger avait pu dominer une planète entière en un temps record. Ils avaient la réponse sous leurs yeux : la puissance et l'aura invincible qui suintaient de son corps étaient un argument de taille.

Faisant mine d'ignorer la dévastatrice impression qu'il exerçait sur son public, le Dieu du Mal se tourna vers le couloir menant à la zone délimitée par les gardes et s'y engagea d'un pas définitif.

A cet instant précis, personne n'aurait aimé se trouver à la place de la prisonnière terrée dans son trou.

•

Terrée dans la salle de bain de son ennemi, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle s'était déshabillée avec une rapidité incroyable et essayait de trouver un endroit où dissimuler les preuves de son passage, à savoir ses vêtements et le cube contenant ses menottes. L'idée de les laisser traîner en évidence ne lui paraissait plus très bonne maintenant qu'elle savait qui allait les découvrir.

Quand la voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans toute la battisse, elle était en train de les fourrer dans la commode sous le lavabo.

-NOUS ALLONS JOUER A UN JEU.

Après la sirène, l'annonce faite d'une voix redoutable et déformée par le volume manqua d'avoir la peau de ses oreilles. Elle plaqua ses mains sur celles-ci en grimaçant, ce qui n'empêcha nullement la voix grave et menaçante de les atteindre en une monstrueuse puissance acoustique.

-JE TE DONNE CINQ MINUTES POUR TE RENDRE ET M'INDIQUER OU TU TE CACHES.

Elle trouva une activité plus utile à donner à ses mains : elle se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit vivement la fenêtre avant de se pencher en dehors pour évaluer la hauteur à laquelle elle s'apprêtait à sauter.

-SI DANS CINQ MINUTES TU N'ES TOUJOURS PAS DECIDEE A ME MONTRER UN PEU DE RESPECT, JE VIENDRAI TE CHERCHER MOI MEME ET T'ENSEIGNERAI EN QUOI CA CONSISTE.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et jura histoire de se donner une contenance, cruellement consciente de l'absurdité de la situation et de la terreur qui, pourtant, s'emparait de nouveau de tous ses membres.

Elle savait son ennemi fou, en pleine crise d'infériorité et de mégalomanie combinée, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir atrocement peur de lui et de sa réaction. Loki, qui jusque là lui avait inspiré frayeur et pitié, ne lui semblait plus si misérable que ça : sa voix paraissait incroyablement claire, précise, assurée du bon sens de ses paroles. Face à toute cette puissance, elle avait beau savoir qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle était bien plus heureuse et seine que lui, cela ne suffisait plus. Elle ne voulait plus l'affronter. Comment avait-elle osé le traiter de gamin ? Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais n'en avait pas besoin pour réaliser à quel point il devait être furieux et imposant. Elle s'était montrée odieuse et inconscience et elle savait qu'il allait le lui faire payer. La lâcheté la cloua sur place pendant quelques secondes, et elle perdit alors toute notion du temps.

Fuir. Se cacher quelque part, lui échapper, ou bien aller se jeter à ses genoux pour l'implorer de l'épargner. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il désirerait, elle s'excuserait, elle admettrait sa supériorité et lui monterait respect et obéissance. Mais pitié, qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Les murs tremblèrent sous un coup porté à une distance incertaine, et elle se sentit trébucher et partir en arrière. Elle dû prendre appui contre un meuble pour se tenir droite, et ferma les yeux au point d'en avoir mal pour tenter de rassembler la concentration nécessaire à l'enclenchement de son don.

Elle ne se sentit pas devenir invisible, car la peur et la pression endormaient tous ses capteurs sensoriels. Elle dû porter une main tremblante jusqu'à ses yeux pour le confirmer.

Étrangement, être invisible ne semblait pas la préserver du danger en approche, et elle resta dans le même état de terreur rédhibitoire, tandis que la voix s'élevait de nouveau, tranchant net toutes ses bonnes résolutions de fuite et de saut.

-TROIS MINUTES.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était tombée à terre, et elle dû s'agripper aux barreaux de la fenêtre pour se relever. Le sol tremblait à présent, mais elle n'était pas certaine de sa lucidité : peut être était-ce simplement dû au choc post-traumatique qui était en train de lui tomber sur le coin de la tête.

Trois minutes, c'était bien trop court pour défoncer un mur ou se suicider. Et c'était bien trop long pour rester immobile à ne rien faire, dans l'attente...

Dans l'attente de quoi ?

A quoi s'attendait-il, au juste ?

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se couper de la tempête extérieure pour confronter deux idées cohérentes.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle précisément ? Qu'elle se batte ? Qu'elle se rende ? Que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi risquerait-il de déraciner sa luxueuse habitation pour une simple prisonnière ayant commit un acte provocateur ?

Elle avait beau essayé de chercher une réponse logique, la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la plus incroyable : _parce que c'était elle. Parce que ça avait toujours été elle._

Depuis le début, elle avait représenté quelque chose d'incertain, un ange à trouver, identifier, attraper, collectionner. Pour exister, pour prouver qu'on est puissant, pour se prouver qu'on est_ capable_. Elle était un trophée, une humaine si accessible et si lointaine à la fois, qu'il ne pouvait ni dominer ni posséder vraiment. Elle avait eu peur, l'avait craint, mais n'avait jamais apporté aucune réponse. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Il n'avait jamais emprisonné la moindre information sur sa famille, sur sa personne. Elle était inaccessible et indomptée, et même si elle n'y était pour rien, si elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience, ne l'avait jamais fait exprès, c'était cela qui l'attirait.

Elle s'était inconsciemment jeté dans une bataille -non pas un duel, elle n'était pas de taille pour se mesurer directement à lui- qui la dépassait de beaucoup : l'ego d'un Dieu meurtri en pleine recherche de puissance qui tombe sur une énigme à la hauteur. Son don. L'image qu'il se faisait d'elle, mais qui ne la représentait absolument pas. Là n'était pas l'importance.

-DEUX MINUTES.

Elle pouvait toujours sauter par cette fenêtre, ce rompre le cou, atterrir dans les fougères et partir en courant, là n'était pas l'important. Il avait la Terre entière sous ses doigts. Et plus elle lui résisterait, plus il partirait à sa recherche. C'était une question d'honneur, de fierté, autant dire de vie ou de mort pour Loki. La seule solution pour lui échapper était d'appeler un ennemi capable de le mettre face à son échec et à son complexe (supposé qu'un tel être existe) mais elle n'en avait ni les moyens ni le temps.

Mais il y avait une autre solution.

-UNE MINUTE. DOIS-JE VRAIMENT VENIR TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU COU ?

Une solution qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas tenir le coup. Une solution qu'il lui faisait peur autant qu'elle l'attirait. Après tout, le jeu n'était pas en sens unique : le Dieu du Mal la fascinait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Ils s'attiraient mutuellement pour des raisons infiniment opposées, mais le résultat était le même.

Il fallait qu'elle lui hôte définitivement l'envie de la pourchasser et de la posséder. Il fallait que cette satisfaction soit plus forte encore que la fierté et le sens de l'honneur.

Si vraiment elle trouvait le courage de lui tenir tête, si elle parvenait à lui faire toucher du doigt la victoire avant de la lui enlever brutalement, alors elle pourrait trouver la délivrance.

-FRANCHEMENT, JE SUIS PROFONDEMENT MEURTI PAR CE MANQUE D'EDUCATION. MAIS CE N'EST PAS GRAVE : IL Y A UNE PREMIERE FOIS A TOUT.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi juste.

* * *

**/ATTENTION VOICI CHAMI QUI SE LÂCHE, CECI PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES JEUNES SPECTATEURS/ **

**Grands dieux que ce chapitre a été laborieux ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais mwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **

**Un mois entre le premier et le dernier mot d'un chapitre, mes cheveux ont dû pousser de trente centimètres entre le début et la fin (c'estclaouiiiiiiii...j'ai toujours eu le sens des réalités). **

**Pfffiou avec la reprise des cours et tout le toutim j'ai été débordée comme pas possible...et dire que j'ai encore une autre fanfiction a achever (*meurt*) !**

** BON j'arrête de me plaindre (vous n'êtes pas là pour lire les mots d'une jeune fille en pleine crise de nerds ...si ?) et espère que vous avez passé un bon moment (enfin dans la mesure du possible) à la lecture de ce chapitre, et que vous êtes près pour le tout dernier ! /tintintiiiiiiiiiiiiin/ et vous avez intêret à être prêts parce que j'aime les fins gratinées, c'est comme ça (rire diabolique en arrière plan).**

**Si tout ce passe bien (si aucun méchant Dieu venu d'Asgard ne m'a pas enlevé d'ici là..._who knows ?_) la suite risque de venir très bientôt !**

**Vos commentaires me feront-comme toujours- incroyablement plaisir, donc surtout ne vous en privez pas ! **

**Poutous-poutous et à la prochaine fois !**

**Bwa.**


	6. INVISIBLES

**Et nous voilà partis pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, que j'ai réussi à ne pas faire trop longue (yea, nette amélioration!)**

**AVERTISSEMENT : je n'ai pas classé cette fic M pour un unique chapitre, mais vous voilà maintenant prévenus : voilà du contenu pour adultes (fuyez pauvres fooooous). Ce n'est pas bien méchant (je crois en être foncièrement incapable...on ne change pas une personne aussi innocente que moi, désolée muarf) mais je préfère prévenir qu'ils ne vont pas (que) jouer aux échecs. Ce chapitre a été un véritable défi pour moi, qui n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scène (je vous assure que c'est ma première scène d'amour consentie par les deux parties..._ohunenouvellesensation_). En priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop affreux et frustrant...**

**Éloignez les enfants, les hobbits et ce pauvre Thor, qu'on s'amuse un peu.**

**Bonne lecture ! (et commentez je vous en prie, avec ce que je vais vous offrir, c'est la moindre des choses XD).**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Invisible **

•

Si elle ne venait pas à lui, ce n'était pas bien grave, au contraire : cela rendait l'exercice bien plus intéressant. C'était lui qui irait à elle, la chercher par la peau du cou, la ferait sortir de son trou, la forcerait à s'agenouiller devant lui et à admettre sa puissance. Elle lui témoignerait enfin le respect auquel il aspirait, elle arrêterait de lui tenir stupidement tête et arriverait enfin l'heure du soulagement intense de la victoire ultime.

C'était un excellent programme.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la localiser. Dommage pour elle, sa puissance divine agissait comme un véritable radar, et il lui suffisait de se concentrer et d'étirer mentalement ses antennes pour fouiller tout l'espace de son Palais, à la recherche d'une onde sur laquelle il buterait, comme face à un aimant d'une puissance infinie. Ce ne fut pas long : sa force phénoménale balaya la propriété, mais encouragée par sa colère, il failli la louper et la souffler comme un brin de paille. Il dû calmer les battements de son cœur pour revenir en arrière, essayer de maîtriser sa force afin de localiser l'infiniment petit. Elle était là. Elle avait décidément bien choisi sa cachette : sa chambre, rien que ça. Elle avait bon goût. Dommage pour elle, il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Si elle ne se rendait pas, il allait vraiment prendre plaisir à la punir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, un malin sourire éclaira son visage, changeant son masque agacé par un rictus de sadisme excité. D'un geste de la main, il intima à ses soldats de rester en retrait. C'était son affaire, et ils avaient déjà suffisamment montré leur incompétence crasse pour aujourd'hui.

-Retournez à vos postes, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. C'est uniquement entre le petit oisillon et moi.

* * *

Il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à double-tour derrière lui avec le double des clés dorées qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne les déranger, et ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle passe derrière lui pour s'échapper.

Il sentit tout de suite sa présence, sa magie captant son émission d'ondes mutantes. Il rejoignit à grand pas la fenêtre, et vérifia son verrou : il n'avait pas été forcé. Elle était encore présente dans sa chambre, à peut être quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il tourna lentement sur lui même, attentif au moindre bruissement qu'aurait pu faire ses pieds nus sur les tapis qui ornaient son sol.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, essayant de déceler dans l'air chaud son parfum, ou une odeur de femme apeurée essayant d'échapper à un emprisonnement forcé.

Rien. Il avait plusieurs options : attendre qu'elle meurt de faim, de froid et de privation au pied de son lit, et ainsi lui proposer de la nourriture contre sa reddition, ou bien arpenter la pièce en fendant l'air avec son sceptre dans l'espoir de la toucher (et de la blesser au passage). Aucune de ces deux solutions ne lui faisait vraiment envie.

Une excitation peu familière avait prit place dans ses entrailles, et jouait avec ses nerds depuis quelques minutes déjà : il ne se sentait pas d'humeur patiente, et les battements de son cœur, beaucoup plus rapides qu'à l'ordinaire, lui laissaient présager que si il la trouvait, elle risquait de passer un très mauvais moment. Il préféra l'avertir tout de suite de son impatience :

-Cendrillon ? Je sais que vous êtes là. (passer au vouvoiement lui plaisait pour une raison mystérieuse, comme s'il accordait crédit à son ennemie, comme si elle méritait enfin son intention) Montrez-vous et je serai peut être clément.

Le Dieu du Mensonge s'avança un peu dans la pièce, à l'affût du moindre mouvement dans l'air, mais la jeune femme devait s'être calée quelque part et devait essayer de rester parfaitement immobile, en attente.

Oui, mais en attente de quoi ? Elle avait eu bien dix minutes seule dans cette chambre avant qu'il n'y pénètre, et les carreaux de la fenêtre pouvaient être brisés : elle n'aurait eu alors qu'à descendre le muret qui recelait beaucoup de prises faciles, avant de se laisser tomber ai dehors, totalement libre. Ce qu'elle l'avait pas fait. Pire encore : elle n'avait même pas essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle s'était contentée d'attendre. De l'attendre lui.

Cette conclusion fit rugir la bête étrangère qui avait prit possession de son corps, et il avala difficilement sa salive, soudain nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi positionné en tant que proie : être vu sans pouvoir voir, être espionné ainsi, attendu, et tout ceci dans un but qu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner.

Que voulait la terrienne ? Ne l'avait-il pas traquée, enlevée, séquestrée, frappée et privé de ses libertés fondamentales ?

Pourquoi vouloir rester, pourquoi attendre quelque chose de lui encore, alors que la vie l'attendait à l'extérieur ? Peut être avait-elle peur des représailles si jamais il la trouvait : après tout, il venait lui même de confirmer ses plans de revanche. Était-elle à ce point assurée de ne pas réussir, pour ne pas tenter coûte que coûte une dernière tentative d'échappatoire ?

Non, il avait essayé de la comprendre et d'analyser son caractère, et cela irait à l'encontre de ses conclusions : cette fille était une battante, même si elle n'était pas une guerrière ni une femme violente, il savait qu'elle avait du courage et un semblant de détermination qui pouvait la conduire à mener à bien des actes stupides. Sauter par une fenêtre au risque de se faire prendre et punir n'était pas du genre à l'arrêter.

Il leva soudainement le menton et fit un tour complet sur lui même, mes paumes levées vers le plafond.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? S'entendit-il formuler d'une voix rendue grave par l'impatience. Parlez ! je vous en prie !

Voilà, Loki Laufeyson avait imploré une femme. Il y avait une première fois à tout. Cette demande polie lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Mais cette audace resta sans réponse, et pas un son ne vint troubler le silence de la nuit. Face à cette absence de réaction, Loki réalisa à quel point il était tombé bien bas : il mendiait une parole, guettant dans le noir la présence d'une terrienne qui le menait par le bout du nez. Bravo. Odin serait tellement fier de lui si il le voyait !

Et que ferait donc le formidable Thor dans pareille situation ? Il jouerait la carte de la séduction, sans doute, mais Loki n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. Plus qu'une idée : une explication. Il devait lui donner ce qu'elle attendait, et ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé prendre. Ou du moins lui donner un signal, un encouragement. Car il ne fallait pas se mentir : tous ses membres lui criaient qu'il en avait envie aussi.

_Bien entendu, pauvre idiot, que tu en as envie : profites en bien, ce sera la première et la dernière fois qu'une terrienne fascinante te tire de ton ennui et de ta quête de vengeance, pour te forcer à regarder ailleurs et à revoir ta stratégie. C'est la premier fois que tu te retrouves confronté aux sentiments, totalement désarmé d'en être ainsi la victime, toi qui te croyais Roi du monde. _

Lentement, le cœur battant plus vite qu'après une furieuse bataille, il se vit regagner son lit et s'y asseoir. Les mains tremblantes, il les croisa sagement devant lui, sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et attendit. Cinq battements frénétiques résonnant à ses oreilles plus loin, et elle était là.

Il sentit d'abord le matelas s'incliner légèrement, puis le bruissement des draps quand elle s'y hissa, passant derrière lui avec souplesse. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pétrifié par sa propre audace et par ce qui était en train de se passer presque malgré lui.

Ses mains. Une qui se posa sur son épaule gauche et l'autre qui s'enroula autour de sa taille, sagement d'abord, comme attendant une autorisation. Mais il ne broncha pas, plus par lâcheté que par provocation. Elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule, il osa inspirer discrètement et parvient à sentir le parfum léger de sa peau nue. Ses lèvres. Qui caressèrent son cou, butinaient doucement à la naissance de ses épaules juste avant que sa peau ne disparaisse sous les épaisses couches de vêtements, envoyant des décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale et réduisant ses dernières résistances en miettes. Comment pouvait-il simplement _penser_ à résister ? Sa langue. Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort pour s'empêcher de les ouvrir : il avait furieusement envie de se tourner vers elle et de prendre les reines de l'opération, mais une question le taraudait : et si elle était encore invisible ? Il ne la verrait plus, et alors il pouvait très bien imaginer le vide visuel qui lui sauterait à la figure, et qui lui ferait sûrement reprendre ses esprits : elle ne serait alors plus qu'un fantasme, une fille humaine dont il ne savait rien et qu'il ne pouvait même pas percevoir, et cette dure réalité briserait net le moment de perdition auquel il s'abandonnait stupidement.

Ne pas regarder.

Il serra les poings, la respiration devenant désordonnée tandis qu'elle se plaquait contre son dos et qu'il sentait sa chaleur contre son visage, les mèches de ses cheveux ondulés caressant sa joue. Il tourna un peu la tête et chercha aveuglement ses lèvres, qu'elle lui offrit gentiment. Il l'aurait bénit. Brave fille. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendant, et soudainement elle était là. Sous ses lèvres, sous son souffle, en lui et contre lui, sous ses doigts qu'il promenait le long de ses épaules, et près de son torse, contre lequel il l'avait plaqué en se retournant rapidement. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : elle devait être là, infiniment présente, accessible et avec lui. Il l'embrassa encore, gémissant doucement contre ses lèvres, puis il ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour pouvoir accéder à plus. Il voulait la voir, pouvoir décider où se poseraient ses mains. Il voulait pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, la regarder le regarder.

Cri de déception : il n'était face qu'à du vide. Il se tenait en équilibre instable sur son lit, les bras enserrant du vide, les lèvres pressées contre le vide. Seul.

-Je...je veux te voir ! S'entendit-il implorer entre deux sanglots refoulés, comme un pitoyable gamin .

Mais le charme était rompu. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration, lui, le fier et tout puissant Loki, Roi de la Terre. Pleurer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Ridicule. Minable. Pathétique.

Mais n'avait-elle donc pas pitié ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas abréger ses souffrances ? Maudite femme : sadique et traîtresse, il aurait dû s'en méfier dès le début. Elle avait attendu qu'il cède et qu'il se montre fragile, et elle n'avait pas hésité à abuser de son plein pouvoir. Il se serait donné des baffes pour se punir d'avoir été si stupide. Mais il y avait pire encore : alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir cédé à la tentation, tout son corps lui hurlait son envie de recommencer. C'était un désir impérieux, presque vital. Il avait besoin d'elle, de ses mains, de sa bouche, de ses lèvres.

Il fallait qu'il tourne la situation à son avantage. Alors que ses yeux étaient encore humides, il émit un reniflement rageur et se mit à avancer sa main sur la surface du lit, à la recherche de celle qui lui causait tant de douleur et de plaisir dans le même temps. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie : elle s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout du lit, plaquée contre son oreiller. Il toucha d'abord sa jambe, puis remonta doucement, essayant de mémoriser au touché la forme de chacun de ses membres, vu qu'elle ne daignait rien lui donner d'autre. Jambe, cuisse, hanche, ventre, seins, épaule, cou, menton, bouche, nez, yeux, front, cheveux, dos, fesses. Un à un, il les explora, ses larmes séchant plus rapidement que prévu, il se sentit enfin tout puissant, dans son élément. C'était lui, et non plus elle, qui explorait le corps de l'autre et qui en disposait comme bon lui semblait. Elle ne bougeait pas, soit par peur soit par consentement, mais il ne cherchait pas à décrypter son attitude. Elle était bien trop inconsistante pour qu'il s'y risque. Elle n'existait que parce qu'il la touchait, comme si il lui donnait vie uniquement au passage de ses longs doigts froids sur sa peau. Frissons, murmure, gémissement, rougeur, échauffement, mouvement infiniment discret : elle était de nouveau là. Il la retrouvait. Et c'était lui qui provoquait tous ces signes de vie. Il osa alors fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner à cette délicieuse illusion. Elle semblait attendre cette demande silencieuse, car aussitôt ses lèvres vinrent combler le vide qui avait empoisonné les siennes depuis qu'elle les avait quitté. Mais cette fois ci il n'était plus dans la demande et l'attente : il la mordit violemment, la plaqua contre son lit, se fichant de l'écraser ou de la cogner contre le rude rebord de bois. Si elle criait et avait des bleus, c'était tant mieux : il voulait marquer durablement ce corps invisible qu'elle gardait sadiquement pour elle. Il mordit, griffa, aspira pour y laisser le plus de traces possible. Elle ne luttait pas, ne disait rien, mais il sentait qu'elle perdait les pédales : son corps se tordait sous ses assauts, et bientôt elle gémit doucement contre lui, implorant qu'il poursuive cette délicieuse torture. Elle était infiniment là.

-Je veux te voir. Ordonnât-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Et il s'immobilisa complètement, arrêtant ses caresses et ses baisers, fixant farouchement le vide sous lui.

-C'est du chantage ! Siffla celui-ci entre deux halètements.

-Bien entendu.

Il était le Dieu du Mal après tout. A quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Il entendit un profond soupir résigné traverser le vide entre leurs deux corps, et soudain elle se matérialisa entre ses jambes, joliment rougissante, nue et soudainement toute honteuse, comme si le fait de se dévoiler ainsi dans une position si langoureuse était un geste qui lui coûtait. Elle baissait toute protection. Il lui offrit un petit sourire amusé et se jeta sur elle pour enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il avait gagné : il la possédait complètement, et elle ne pouvait plus rien garder pour elle. Il pouvait la voir rougir, se mordre les lèvres et fermer les yeux doucement, demander des baisers, caresser son visage, maudissant la mode Asgardienne d'imposer autant de boutons, de tissus et de ceintures pour orner ainsi les princes. Mais elle était étonnamment motivée (on se demande bien pourquoi): elle arriva à ôter un à un les lourds ornements pour se prêter également au jeu de l'exploration, sentant la créature divine s'abandonner sous ses mains, devenant ainsi presque humain, accessible, teinté de vulnérabilité. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de reprendre les dessus (question de fierté, Loki étant Loki) et s'empressa de mettre fin à ses tentatives de déplacement : il l'immobilisa sous lui et fit mine de la mordre si elle continuait à vouloir s'échapper. Pas folle, elle se contenta de planter ses griffes sur ses épaules pour se venger gentiment. Et quand Loki, n'y tenant plus, prit enfin ce qu'il pensait lui appartenir, les gentilles caresses se transformèrent en une profonde griffure qui promettait de laisser une belle cicatrice. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état d'y penser. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les magnifiques sensations qui crisèrent tout son corps. Les pupilles de Loki se voilèrent définitivement et toute pensée cohérente déserta son cerveau. Plus rien n'existait : ni Odin, ni la Terre, ni les Chitauris. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et les le plaisir intense, le mouvement de leurs corps, les milles bruits qui rythmaient le temps et l'espace autour d'eux. Il ne savait ni son nom, ni son age, ni son métier, ni ce qu'elle aimait, détestait et chérissait. Elle n'était même plus une terrienne, et lui n'était plus un Dieu. Il n'y avait plus que deux forces, deux élans qui s'entrechoquaient, deux créatures sans nom qui se faisaient la course et échangeaient le plus intime des secrets. Ce n'était ni tendre, ni empli d'amour, ce n'était pas une déclaration et encore moins une preuve quelconque. C'était un combat, un acte incontrôlable qui ne demandait aucune réflexion. Une bataille qui ne nécessitait que des réflexes, des gestes mécaniques et des tactiques d'attaque, des décisions rapides qui ne servaient qu'à étendre son empire sur le corps de l'autre, le repousser et l'attirer, s'en emparer et se laisser guider, perdre pied, perdre la tête, dans le plus grisant des corps à corps.

Deuxième round. Essoufflement des combattants, envie d'abandon. Besoin d'abandon. On supplie, on insiste, on accélère, on tente les dernières esquives, les dernières feintes. Le gagnant est déjà presque sûr de sa victoire : elle l'enivre déjà, l'autre se sent submergé, et voilà que les adversaires qui ne formaient plus qu'un bloc indistinct s'arrêtent, presque morts, les yeux fermés, terrassés.

Loki presse ses paumes sur le dos de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui pour ne surtout pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il s'autorise alors seulement à se laisser aller, et il ferme les yeux, tout tremblant, savourant les ondes qui se répercutent encore à travers de leurs deux corps. Il ne veut pas la lâcher, a peur qu'elle profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui planter un poignard dans le dos et enfin achever ce qu'elle à commencé dès leur première rencontre : sa mise à mort délicieuse et inévitable. Car désirer sans jamais avoir aucun espoir de possession est une torture qui serait mortelle pour un homme tel que lui, qui a soif de conquête et de pouvoir absolu. Elle est un rêve qu'il s'applique à attraper, et maintenant qu'il l'a, blottie contre lui dans une vulnérabilité parfaite, il s'approche de la victoire, et de la satisfaction.

Ses paupières sont lourdes, une furieuse envie de sommeil le parcourt tout entier et il se sent tanguer un instant. Depuis quand un Dieu ressent-il une faiblesse si humaine ?

Depuis qu'il s'adonne à des activités humaines avec une humaine, sans doute.

Il se sent tomber sur l'oreiller, sent la chaleur de sa proie glisser le long de sa hanche, écarter l'étau de ses bras et ne laisser qu'un grand vide glacé tout contre sa poitrine.

Il devrait pouvoir se lever, bondir à sa suite, la rattraper et la garder contre lui pour toujours. Ils étaient si bien. C'était si bon. Mais ses membres semblent fait de plomb, et la douceur de l'oreiller est si agréable qu'il se sent partir, flotter loin dans l'espace, plus loin encore qu'Asgard, emporté par une fatigue et une sérénité qu'il n'a encore jamais ressenti.

Tandis qu'il plane, les yeux fermés, à mille lieues de tout, il sent distinctement la morsure d'un baiser sur sa joue droite. Il veut tendre la main et s'emparer de l'auteur de la caresse, la toucher, l'implorer de rester, de recommencer. Il ne la toucherait plus, il le jure. Il se contenterait de lui parler. Ou de la regarder. Il se sentait tout à fait capable de se retenir, de la respecter, d'être sage et raisonnable. D'être fort.

Menteur.

Déjà la brûlure s'éloigne, un souffle balaye son visage, et il ne parvient qu'à entrouvrir les lèvres pour recueillir une odeur sur le bout de sa langue. L'instant d'après il n'y a plus rien.

Quand il ouvre les yeux un millénaire plus tard, la chambre est sombre, le lit défait, son corps y est étendu comme laissé abandonné dans une position fœtale.

Il se redresse lentement, prend appui sur ses coudes et fronce le nez en découvrant la migraine monstre qui lui vrille le crane à chaque mouvement. C'est une première fois. La migraine aussi.

Il jette un œil à la pièce froide et déserte, et sans hésiter, sans même chercher une présence invisible dans un coin sombre, coule un regard vers la fenêtre entrouverte qui fait flotter jusqu'à lui un long vent glacial.

Et c'est bien la première fois que Loki a froid sur cette foutue planète.

•

_« Je t'aime encore, je sais j'ai tort  
On est si loin, je n'y comprend rien  
Serons-nous là, toujours comme ça  
Deux éléments s'opposant ?  
Moi sur ta seine, je suis sirène  
Idole et reine lointaine._

_Dieu marin et chimère,  
Nous sommes l'eau et l'air  
Fuyons loin de la Terre.  
Je glisse hors de tes mains,  
Tu te changes en parfum  
Ces jeux là n'ont rien d'humain. »_

•

* * *

**Et voilà THE END de cette fanfic' ! La citation est en fait les paroles d'une chanson que j'ai écouté tout à fait par hasard, et je me suis dis que la coïncidence était extraordinaire : je trouve qu'elle correspond parfaitement à ce couple et à l'ambiance que j'ai essayé de donner à cette fic.**

**Elle est très courte (j'y suis parvenue, tout est possible!) mais bon, personnellement elle me plaît bien comme ça et j'ai tout de même pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Reviewtez, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir, et pi...pi...à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic sur un personnage méchant/tourmenté/irrésistible que nous aimons tant !**

**Gros poutous dévoués **

Chami

**PS : je n'aime pas les fins. Ca me vrille le moral. Je resterais bien encore un peu.**

**Pour faire la causette.**

…

**fait beau aujourd'hui nan ?**

…

**Ai-je remercié tous mes lecteurs, posteurs de reviews et anonymes ?**

**Ba voilà c'est fait. Merci infiniment, vous éclairez mes journées en me laissant des commentaires merveilleux et/ou en apparaissant dans mes statistiques de lecture.**

**Merci.**

…

**bon et bien je vais arrêter de brasser du vent.**

**Bisou.**

**Ok.**

**Je m'en vais.**

**Maintenant.**


End file.
